Posibilidades
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: Frisk ha descubierto que sin genocidio, no hay paz ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de vivir en tranquilidad, luego de sus acciones?
1. Introducción

¡Hola! Primero que nada, aclaro algunas cosas. En este fic Frisk es mujer. Chara es ambiguo, pero como en español es un poco más difícil utilizar pronombres lo identificaré como 'él'. También debo advertirles que jugaré con teorías o cosas que mi cerebro ha pensado alguna vez.

Espero que mi novio no se arrepienta de obligarme a jugar Undertale.

Y por supuesto, gracias Toby Fox por esto.

* * *

 **Introducción.**

Frisk comenzaba a cansarse. Llevaba varios minutos esquivando (o más bien, intentando esquivar) los ataques de Sans. En ningún segundo se le cruzó por la mente que se enfrentaría a su preciado amigo esqueleto.

Semiconsciente de sus acciones, la verdadera batalla se desataba dentro de sí. Chara la obligaba a matar pero su determinación se negaba a llevar esa misión a cabo.

—oye, chica, es mejor que lo dejes.

La voz de Sans caló hondo en su interior. Frisk de verdad quería soltar el cuchillo y correr hasta los brazos del bromista, pero Chara impedía sus más profundos deseos.

—Sigue.

La abrumadora voz del autodenominado demonio le asustaba. Y la agotaba.

Realmente estaba cansada.

Perdió la cuenta de los finales felices que tuvo. Los recuerdos tristes eran más fuertes, en donde a sangre fría se deshacía de todos sus amigos. No quería seguir inmersa en ese agotador destino, por lo que acumulando su determinación, logró tomar el control de su cuerpo por un par de segundos.

—Estoy cansada, Sans. Mátame de una vez.

Una voz deforme entre humana y demonio salió de los labios de Frisk. El intenso azul que iluminaba el ojo del esqueleto flameó inquieto.

Lo sabía. Aquella cosa no era Frisk.

—¡No, idiota!

Chara corrió esquivando los ataques de Sans, con cuchillo en mano para asesinarlo. Pero él fue más rápido, clavándole varios de sus huesos en el corazón.

La sangre brotó rápido desde la boca de la castaña, sin antes esbozar una sonrisa frente al esqueleto, quien imitó el gesto.

—no hay más posibilidades que esta.

Las cuencas del cráneo de Sans estaban absolutamente negras, por lo que eso significaba una sola cosa.

Estaba hablando en serio.

Y todo se volvió murmullos y oscuridad.


	2. La Cuarta Vuelta

**La cuarta vuelta.**

En aquel limbo espectral, como Frisk lo llamaba, Chara y ella se separaban. Dejaban de ser el mismo ser y con determinación, ambas almas brillaban bajo los suéter a rayas.

La chica de ojos entrecerrados llevaba un buen tiempo en ese limbo. Estaba decidida a no continuar luego de la última batalla. Se negaba totalmente a continuar con su _'Save'_ mientras Chara tomaba el control de toda la situación, prácticamente como si él definiera su destino.

El ser de ojos rojos y mejillas sonrojadas le miraba con furia.

—Vamos, Frisk, apresúrate.

A pesar de todo, Chara no intento asesinarla demasiadas veces. Sabía perfectamente que sin Frisk, él no llegaría a ningún lugar.

—Esto se acaba aquí. No continuaré.

Los ojos de Chara se ennegrecieron. Frisk de verdad esperaba que no le gritara y se deformara como aquella vez, o realmente se asustaría.

—Has hecho y deshecho en este mundo ¿Y ahora te aburres, Frisk? ¿Qué es este sentimentalismo perverso? Cada vez que ves a esa bolsa de huesos te inquietas… ¿No será que…?

Y comenzó a reírse. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese vacío era la risa aterradora de Chara, quien se sujetaba el estómago y estaba a punto de caerse.

Frisk, a su vez, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sans, como todos los demás, era su amigo. Y odiaba ver como sus propias manos asesinaban a todo el Underground ¿En qué minuto decidió comenzar todo eso?

Jamás lo deseó, pero un simple error logró que Chara apareciera como su sombra.

Su alma brillaba con más intensidad que la de su contraparte, que aún no terminaba de reírse. De todos modos, la castaña decidió continuar.

Esta vez, las posibilidades variarían. Y eso la llenaba de **determinación**.

A diferencia de otras las veces, esta aparecieron en el antiguo cuarto que ella y Chara compartieron en las Ruinas. La castaña notó que el demonio desvió la mirada al encontrarse de frente con una maceta y una flor dorada marchita.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto?- Preguntó Chara de forma inquisidora. El cuchillo en sus manos trataba de atravesar el pecho de Frisk, pero pareciera que una barrera invisible lo detenía.

—Yo… no…

No lo sabía. Apenas podía respirar del nerviosismo. Quizás podría llegar lejos si continuaba ese camino.

Lo intentó y al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Chara intento seguirla sin éxito. Al parecer estaba atrapada en esas cuatro paredes hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Qué DEMONIOS, Frisk?

Sintió terror.

—Sans ¡Sans!

Desesperada, llamó por ayuda al único que creía vivo en aquel universo. Luego pensó que era una ilusa, creyendo que el esqueleto luego de todo lo sucedió le prestaría apoyo.

Se equivocó. Aunque su ojo flameaba intensamente.

—sabes, asesinar a domicilio no es mi especialidad…

Pero su expresión cambió absolutamente al ver a humana y demonio por separado. Frisk, con ayuda de su determinación, llegó a una línea de tiempo que ni siquiera él conocía.

Cuando la vio sentada en el suelo tratando de huir pegando su espalda a la pared, sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Después de todo, era solo una niña. O lo que quedaba de ella, puesto que llevaban años atrapados en esas líneas temporales. De los ocho o nueve que pensaba que tenía cuando llego al Underground, ya iban por los quince. Toda una señorita.

—Frisk, voy a matarlo frente a ti y luego lo haré contigo si no me sacas de aquí— Bramó con una voz infernal.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña, cuando apreció que el esqueleto le extendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—conozco un atajo.

Carne y hueso se conectaron, apareciendo en el gran pasillo antes de la barrera que separaba el Underground con la superficie. Caminaron por allí hasta llegar a las hermosas flores doradas, lo único que iba quedando con vida aparte de ellos.

—No sé cómo…

—está bien. Pero nos seguirá y moriremos de igual modo y todo volverá a como estaba desde un principio

La voz seria del esqueleto preocupó a Frisk.

—No. No lo permitiré.

Y nuevamente, el rojo bajo su suéter a rayas brilló intensamente.

—heh. ¿Qué pasa, chica? Tus huesos parecen una jalea.

Hace años que Frisk no reía con los chistes aburridos de Sans. Quizás, porque luego de completar un genocidio decidió volver a la paz y no resultó. Nada volvió a ser igual.

La chica levantó la cabeza al escuchar que las explosiones se acercaban a ellos. Supuso que Chara se liberó del encierro y pronto iban a morir.

—Necesito su ayuda. Por favor.

 _Pero nadie vino._

Sans le miró confundido, pero parecía que no le hablaba a él.

—Este lugar está más solitario que…

No pudo terminar su broma al notar que seis corazones de diferentes colores rodeaban también el alma de Frisk. En total siete corazones que juntos serian una gran ayuda. O llevarían a la niña a la muerte.

 _No._

La chica se iba a sacrificar.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sans — Susurró una de las almas. Todas vibraron como si estuvieran felices.

—heh.

—Tienes que quedarte tras nosotros — Le dijo otra. Frisk se veía determinada de pie en frente de él.

—Es ganar o morir esta vez. Siete almas en un monstruo seria letal, veremos que sucede con un humano —Susurró la chica al verse frente a frente con Chara.

El esqueleto estaba de pie como un simple espectador en una batalla que no le correspondía. Aun no salía del shock al encontrarse con todos esos niños y niñas, pero entendió que era la última alternativa de Frisk.

El demonio, cuchillo en mano, corrió en dirección a la humana. Y en ese minuto, las almas se fusionaron en el cuerpo de la castaña, quien ahogo un grito antes de caer desplomada al suelo.

Chara comenzó a reír, ante la atónita mirada de Sans.

—¿Lo ves, bolsa de huesos? Eso pasa cuando un simple humano reta al demonio…

El ojo izquierdo de Sans se encendió y varios huesos aparecieron apuntando a Chara. La rabia contra aquel ser que en algún minuto consideró su amigo sumado al hecho de ver a Frisk en el suelo y las memorias de Papyrus siendo asesinado, desató una lucha campal que duró, para el esqueleto, una eternidad.

¿Por qué simplemente no reiniciaba?

Ya buscarían ambos otra alternativa, aunque Sans estaba seguro que eso no era posible.

La castaña tendida en el suelo estaba en su propia batalla. Su mente y cuerpo alojaba a siete almas que tenían sus propias experiencias, pensamientos, poderes y determinación.

La determinación los llevaría a todos a la victoria. Pero notó que su cuerpo en ningún momento cambió su apariencia física o sintió una fuerza sobrenatural.

Intentó levantarse, pero sentía sus piernas temblar con intensidad. Caminó con dificultad hasta Chara, quien al verle, le dirigió una expresión aterradora.

A su vez, el esqueleto tomó control del alma del demonio, dejándolo paralizado mientras veía a Frisk cojear.

—Chara ¿Por qué escalaste el Monte Ebott?

De los labios de Frisk salieron múltiples voces al mismo tiempo. El demonio bajó la guardia al enfrentarse a esa absurda pregunta.

Sans, desde su lugar, se sentó y apoyó la espalda en un pilar. Estaba cansado al igual que Frisk y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría su poder sobre el demonio, por lo que atento a esa conversación, descansó unos minutos.

—Buscando la muerte, al igual que ustedes, idiotas.

El demonio soltó una risita. Sans se sorprendió.

—Chara. Habla con la verdad, es tu última oportunidad.

Las intensas voces atacaban psicológicamente al ser. Su sonrisa desapareció al instante, al ver los ojos de Frisk bien abiertos y no con su apariencia habitual. Incluso parecía ver un arcoíris…

Negó varias veces y agachó la cabeza. Sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba nuevamente.

—Los mataré…

—No permitiremos que destruyas nuestro nuevo hogar. No permitiremos que destruyas la humanidad, tampoco. Has asesinado con nuestras manos a cada uno de nuestros amigos, nuestra nueva familia ¿Y cuantos años han pasado, desde que te torturas a ti mismo?

—No…

Frisk y las almas avanzaron hacia Chara, extendiendo los brazos. El esqueleto soltó de su magia al demonio, notando que el ser no intentaba ningún movimiento.

—Necesitamos descansar, Chara.

La castaña se inclinó y envolvió en un abrazo al demonio, quien no le devolvió el gesto.

—No quiero morir.

Acarició su cabello y susurró.

—Los siete ya estamos muertos. La única que puede continuar su camino es Frisk.

—No…

El demonio sacó desde sus ropas un cuchillo y comenzó a atacar a Frisk, clavando una y otra vez en diferentes lugares de su espalda desesperado para que todo eso acabara de una vez y la maldita niña reiniciara aquel mundo.

Pero la castaña ni se inmutaba.

—Si todos desaparecemos ¿Eso te hará feliz?

Chara siguió con su ataque. Paulatinamente su fuerza disminuyó hasta que el cuchillo cayó al suelo, logrando un sonido desagradable.

Las almas salieron del cuerpo de Frisk, rodeando al rojo menos intenso. El alma del demonio apenas y brillaba.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, aquel corazón se trizó y sus cenizas desaparecieron, junto con la figura aterradora de Chara.

Sans aún seguía alerta. Cuando todo aquello sucedió, camino en dirección a la castaña, ya que desde su posición podía ver el suéter a rayas manchado de sangre.

—chica.

La envolvió en sus brazos, dejando que la humana descansara en su pecho. Ella abrió suavemente los ojos dejando que Sans viera aquel color miel por primera vez.

—El limbo, nuevamente.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Junto con las almas, solo el esqueleto y ella estaban sumidos en un mundo oscuro infinito.

—es horrible —Respondió Sans. A pesar de que su ojo ahora estaba normal, la situación le abrumaba, ya que en su mente solo rondaba la idea del fracaso y la muerte.

—Frisk. Has conseguido un nuevo final para ti. _La cuarta vuelta_.

Las voces de las almas nuevamente se hacían presente en aquella conversación.

—¿Estaremos aquí por siempre?— Preguntó la joven, sintiendo ahora que la espalda le dolía horrores. Se removió incomoda entre los huesudos brazos de Sans, quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—heh, por lo menos no te aburrirás.

Frisk frunció el ceño.

—No estarán aquí por siempre. El universo en el que estuvimos sumidos todo este tiempo se está reseteando a un punto en el cual ustedes podrán continuar con sus vidas. Lamentablemente como ambos están cargados con una gran determinación, siempre recordarán todas las líneas temporales, a diferencia del resto del mundo. Frisk, tu habilidad de guardar, cargar y resetear han sido eliminadas en este nuevo universo.

Para la sorpresa de Sans, la chica sonrió.

—Eso es un alivio.

—Los errores no podrán ser enmendados. Pero aun así, portarás un gran poder. Como pueden darse cuenta, nosotros tampoco hemos desaparecido en este nuevo universo. Hemos llegado a la decisión de descansar en ti. Así, no seremos objeto para que algún monstruo posea nuestro poder y volvamos a lo mismo. Aunque tu cuerpo quizás tarde en acostumbrarse.

—dar y recibir — Murmuró Sans.

—Algo así.

—¿Hay algún modo de asegurar que yo sea la última niña caída?

—Lo verás cuando regreses al Underground. Por ahora, agradecemos tu ayuda al acabar este ciclo.

—Y yo les agradezco por venir cuando les llamé.

—Estaremos en un sueño profundo dentro de tu cuerpo. Pero si la situación lo amerita, despertaremos.

—ustedes chicos, a pesar de venir aquí en diferentes épocas, han logrado ser amigos. Están dejando de lado al viejo Sansy.

—Sans, tú has sido importante en todo esto. Cuidaste de todos. Eres familia para todos nosotros.

Frisk le dio una mirada rápida al esqueleto, quien estaba lleno de una expresión tranquila que le alegraba. Al frente de la castaña, un pequeño recuadro iluminó su cara.

 _[Nuevo comienzo]_

Las almas se acomodaron una a una en el pecho de Frisk.

—Buen viaje.

Y desaparecieron. Luego de unos minutos, la castaña colocó una mano en donde se suponía que estaba la mejilla de Sans.

—Lo sentimos.

Nuevamente una combinación de todos los niños caídos hablaron. El esqueleto soltó una risita y sonrió ampliamente.

—Welp, Frisk, creo que tienes personalidades múltiples.

Por primera vez en años, la chica soltó una carcajada. Sans sintió otra punzada en el pecho y notó como la castaña juntó su mano con la de él, para presionar el recuadro que los llevaría a un nuevo universo.

—¿Estás listo?

—siempre.

Sintieron una ráfaga de viento y aparecieron en la misma posición en una cama de flores doradas que Frisk reconoció como las ruinas. Miró al cielo y el agujero en donde ella y los demás cayeron, ya no existía.

Cerró los ojos de cansancio y pérdida de sangre.

Lo lograron.

Un nuevo universo.

 _La cuarta vuelta._

Sans notó que la joven estaba en una condición deplorable y con algo de magia la acomodó de tal forma que Frisk apoyaba totalmente la espalda en sus costillas. A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos apresurados e imaginó a Toriel corriendo en ayuda de algún niño caído.

Pero su imaginación fallo y a diferencia de la mujer cabra, Papyrus llegó encontrándose frente a frente con su hermano y su amiga humana.

—¡POR DIOS, SANS! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN? ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, HE BUSCADO POR HORAS EN TODO EL UNDERGROUND Y…!

Confundido con la expresión de Sans, dejó de hablar.

—es bueno verte, bro.

El esqueleto más pequeño dejó recostada a Frisk en la cama de flores y caminó en dirección a su hermano, abrazándolo.

Y Papyrus seguía sin entender nada.

—SANS.

Pero su hermano no respondía. Inmerso en una alegría absoluta, ignoró las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ambos. Habían pasado un par de años desde que lograba abrazar a Papyrus de nuevo.

A su vez, Frisk observaba la escena con el corazón encogido. Sonreía ampliamente para cuando Toriel apareció en escena y comenzó a regañar a Sans por ser tan descuidado con ella.

Solo ellos dos comprendían la felicidad de verlos con vida.

Y ambos necesitaban comenzar a vivir de nuevo.


	3. Terror Nocturno

**Terror nocturno.**

La castaña llevaba por lo menos un mes en aquella habitación que Toriel acomodó para ella. A su lado aún se encontraban los muñecos de felpa y a los pies de la cama los juguetes.

Miró a todos lados. Sintió miedo cuando su mente trajo de vuelta los recuerdos, al ver a Chara encerrado ahí. Los gritos. La muerte.

—¡Sans!

—¡Mi niña, despierta por favor!

Sacudiendo suavemente a la adormecida Frisk, Toriel le llamaba para sacarla de aquella pesadilla. Si la mente no le fallaba, ese era el séptimo día consecutivo en que presentaba terrores nocturnos.

La joven se sentó en la cama, mientras frotaba sus ojos y volvía a darle una mirada al cuarto.

Era diferente. Los juguetes ya no existían, solo conservaba el closet donde guardaba sus cosas, un escritorio junto a una silla y una mesita de noche con una lámpara.

La mujer cabra acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de su hija adoptiva. Cuando la encontró junto a Sans, a penas y pudo limpiarle las heridas y ponerle un pijama de completo azul mientras la niña deliraba en fiebre.

El esqueleto no consiguió explicarle lo sucedido, por lo que las visitas estaban prohibidas. Frisk no podía seguir exponiéndose de aquella manera.

—Estoy bien.

Un susurro y una sonrisa melancólica fue lo único que la castaña logró. Notó que Toriel tenía un vaso de leche chocolatada en una mano y le dio un suave trago.

Esperaba que no terminara en el cubo de basura, como todo lo demás.

Las almas tenían razón. Le llevaba un buen trabajo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

—Frisk, querida ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sucedió con Sans para que terminaras… así?

La voz de Toriel se escuchaba molesta, al igual que cuando mencionaba a su ex esposo Asgore. La joven titubeó antes de contestar, ya que de todos modos, no podía responder con la verdad.

—No lo recuerdo.

Mintió. Y realmente deseaba no recordar.

—Ha venido, mi niña. Pero no puedo permitir que te arriesgue de esta manera otra vez.

Frisk le miró confundida y algo enojada. Lo más probable es que Sans necesitara conversar con ella luego de lo sucedido, o tan solo preguntarle cómo estaba.

Suponía que así se comportaban los amigos.

—Quiero ver a todos ¿Es posible…?

—No. No hasta que tu fiebre baje.

Sintió todo el peso de la situación en su espalda y sin más, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Toriel suspiró fuertemente y apagando las luces del cuarto, salió dejando sola a la castaña. Comprendió que ya no era una niña, sino una adolescente que necesitaba su espacio.

La joven suspiró y volvió a dormitar en la cama, pero no consiguió caer en un sueño reparador.

Todas las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, las historias del resto de los niños caídos, su motivación por escalar el Monte Ebott y su determinación al sentir que el suelo se volvía aire.

Escuchó la puerta crujir y su alma brilló aterrada.

—Humana. Soy Papyrus.

Se sorprendió al escuchar como el esqueleto más alto susurraba. Sonrió al verlo entrar a hurtadillas y cerrando nuevamente la puerta, se sentó al borde de la cama.

La niña estiró los brazos y el esqueleto correspondió, sin tocar su espalda.

—Papyrus, discúlpame por todo.

Confundido, el mayor asintió sin entender que le pasaba a ella y a su hermano. Y al verla en esas condiciones, dudó en pedirle ayuda, pero si Sans la llamaba en sueños, quizás era la única alternativa.

—Yo, el Gran Papyrus soy consciente de tu enfermedad, humana, pero necesito que me acompañes.

Frisk no lo dudó ni un segundo y asintió con determinación. Se levantó de la cama y sacó del closet sus botas y pantalón. Lo único que no estaba era su suéter a rayas.

El esqueleto se tapó inútilmente las cuencas con sus huesudas manos cuando vio a Frisk quitándose la parte superior del pijama, por lo que terminó girándose mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa? La mía no está aquí.

La pregunta se le hizo extraña, pero el más alto obedeció y chasqueando los huesos, apareció en la cama de la castaña una de sus bufandas, una de las chaquetas de Sans y una camiseta que decía _Kiss the Bone_.

Se giró antes de tiempo y al ver la espalda desnuda de Frisk, notó las marcas en su espalda. Eran ocho y se notaba que eran cuchillazos. Sintió que los huesos se le congelaban.

Ella le dio una mirada divertida y sonrió. Se veía adorable de cierto modo usando sus ropas, pero eso no era importante. Debían ponerse en marcha sin que Toriel los descubriera.

Extendió la mano y la joven se sujetó de él. Salieron de las Ruinas con éxito y caminaron hasta Snowdin en medio de los tropezones de Frisk que demoraba más el trayecto.

—¿CÓMO TE SIENTES? SI NECESITAS AYUDA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUEDE CARGARTE HASTA CASA.

Interrumpió el silencio al ver la expresión de dolor de la castaña.

—Lo lograré, Pap.

La noche los acompañaba y la tormenta de nieve era más fuerte que de costumbre. Cuando llegaron al cartel de bienvenida del pueblo tuvieron que hacer una pausa.

—SOLO UN POCO MAS, FRISK ¡TU PUEDES!

Continuaron con el camino hasta llegar a la casa de ambos hermanos. Papyrus abrió la puerta suavemente y dejando pasar a la castaña primero, encendió las luces.

Le ayudó a subir las escaleras sin soltarle la mano en ningún minuto y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Sans.

—oye, bro, ya te dije que estoy bien, necesito dormir.

—SANS, FRISK ESTÁ AQUÍ.

Con esa frase ambos escucharon que algo cayó al suelo y se quebró. Y la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando a la vista al esqueleto más bajo solo usando una camiseta y sus pantalones habituales.

—oh dios, Tori va a matarme.

De igual modo extendió los brazos y la castaña se acercó tímidamente para corresponder el gesto. La sonrisa de Sans alegró a Papyrus, quien también sonrió satisfecho.

—SUPONGO QUE USTEDES DOS TIENEN MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR. UNDYNE DIJO QUE PODIA QUEDARME EN SU CASA HOY ¡COMO UNA PIJAMADA! ASI QUE… SI ME DISCULPAN.

El esqueleto más alto acarició el cabello de Frisk y salió disparado de la casa, sin dejar que su hermano o Frisk hablaran.

—Sans, necesito sentarme.

La voz agotada de la chica asustó un poco al esqueleto, pero este le hizo entrar a la habitación. La castaña notó que aquel cuarto también estaba diferente. La máquina al centro ya no estaba, el colchón en el suelo era reemplazado por una cama bastante más grande y cómoda.

Pero los calcetines desordenados y el tornado aún continuaban ahí.

—pap la compró pensando que mi problema era el viejo colchón.

Comentó eso tratando de explicarse y para que Frisk no pensara mal de él. Luego de lo que Papyrus le había contado…

—¿También tienes pesadillas? — Susurró la chica.

—no son pesadillas del todo.

Levantó las mantas y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y la bufanda a Frisk. Y cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, al ver su camiseta en el cuerpo de la castaña, reacciono.

La trataba igual que cuando era una niña. Y ya no era una niña.

La joven notó el rubor azulado en el esqueleto y sonrió, por lo que terminó de sacarse las botas y el pantalón, ya que se dejó la parte inferior del pijama puesto.

Se metió en la cama y Sans se sentó al borde de ella. La dejaría dormir y se iría al sillón.

—Te escucho.

—intenté visitarte, chica. Pero Tori es ruda, pateó mis huesos fuera de las ruinas varias veces.

—Ha preguntado qué es lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero no puedo decirle nada.

Sans suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad.

—te contaré una historia y dormirás ¿Entendido?

—Pero, Sans…

El esqueleto, con su dedo índice, hizo una señal de silencio. Apagó las luces con un chasqueo de dedos y se recostó al lado de la humana por sobre las mantas, colocando sus manos en la nuca.

Lo que le diría no era algo que fuera capaz de hablar frente a frente.

—según Pap, llevamos años sumidos en un final pacifico luego de tu fallido encuentro con Asgore. A diferencia de las otras líneas temporales, no fue capaz de extraer ningún alma humana.

~De igual modo ellos se separaron por la muerte de Asriel y Chara. Por cierto, el girasol está con Alphys, los visité también y no recuerda nada. O eso pretende.

~Has conservado tu amistad con todos los habitantes del Underground y has vivido como una niña normal.

~En fin, sin almas jamás logramos ir a la superficie, ni tampoco recuerda o tiene noción de muertes…

Frisk se incomodó con el silencio de Sans. Se sentó suavemente y notó que las cuencas del esqueleto estaban absolutamente negras, por lo que con nerviosismo, colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, disculpándose mentalmente.

Pero este simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda. Realmente no quería verla con esos recuerdos en mente.

—Oye, Sans…

—chica, no. Ni lo intentes.

Se sintió dolida con esa actitud, pero lo comprendía. O intentaría comprender.

El esqueleto volvió a girarse, esta vez para dirigirle la mirada. Palmeó el espacio a su lado para que la joven volviera a recostarse, pero solo recibió una negación rotunda.

—los años pasaron, comenzaste a crecer y decidiste trabajar con Grillby, como mesera. Tori te educó lo que más pudo y has vivido con ella, con Asgore y con nosotros a temporadas.

~por cierto, llevo reemplazándote un mes en tu trabajo, me debes una grande.

No era de extrañarse que aquello sucediera. Pero Frisk seguía dudosa.

—Recuerdo que Papyrus mencionó que llevaba horas buscándonos.

El esqueleto se tensó y cerró los ojos.

—bueno, dijo que estábamos juntos.

—Usualmente estamos juntos, los tres.

—saliendo, chica. En una cita, la primera, de hecho. Terminó así y todos están confundidos.

Frisk sintió que la fiebre se le acumuló en las mejillas. Su cara ardía por completo y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, no podía procesar lo que el esqueleto le acababa de decir.

Terminó por reírse, una risa nerviosa y satisfecha.

—No perdiste el tiempo, Sans.

Bromeó con el esqueleto para sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero él ni siquiera sonreía.

—al igual que tú, Frisk, soy nuevo en esta línea temporal. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí. Solo sé que hemos vivido bien.

Notó la incomodidad del esqueleto y asintió. Dejó el tema de lado y pensó que quizás, esa situación no era del todo extraña. Le agradaba Sans, el Sans de todas las líneas temporales.

Su amistad, su forma de hacerla reír, incluso el hecho de que fuera capaz de asesinarla cuando ella se lo pidió.

El único problema, según ella, era que Sans fuera un monstruo y ella un humano.

—De verdad lo lamento.

Pero el esqueleto negó con la cabeza varias veces, luego le guiñó un ojo. Extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a la humana, sonriendo. Ella correspondió y el ya clásico sonido de flatulencia hizo eco en la habitación.

Ambos comenzaron a reír como la primera vez que se vieron.

—welp, es un gusto conocer a la verdadera Frisk.

—Lo mismo digo, Sans. Es un gusto ver sonreír de verdad al que considero mi mejor amigo.

Con esta frase el esqueleto no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Levantándose, caminó hasta la puerta y habló por última vez.

—cuando volví aquí encontré tu teléfono. Sería interesante verte revisándolo, pero iré al sillón. Descansa, chica.

Salió sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió al sillón del primer piso, a pesar de que la habitación de su hermano estaba desocupada, no le gustaba demasiado la cama con forma de automóvil.

La castaña se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y notó que el teléfono tenia de fondo de pantalla a si misma junto a Sans, el esqueleto sonriente y ella haciendo un signo de paz.

Abrió la galería y se encontró con retratos de todos, en reuniones amistosas, en las diferentes casas. Incluso había una en que estaba vestida muy parecida a Grillby, con corbata de moño, camisa blanca y chaquetilla. Lo único que cambiaba era la falda negra y las botas largas.

Supuso que ese era su uniforme de trabajo y que aquella fotografía la tomó Sans.

Comenzó a revisar los mensajes, de Toriel y Asgore comportándose como mamá y papá, los ánimos de Undyne, las recomendaciones de anime de Alphys, las recetas de spaghetti de Papyrus y las conversaciones con Sans. Los últimos eran del día anterior al cual llegaron a ese universo.

 _››chica, a las 9pm estoy fuera ;)_

 _››¡Genial! ¿Hot dogs o spaghetti?_

 _››spaghetti, o Paps se enfadará._

 _››Llevo una botella de kétchup. Grillby te envía saludos._

 _››oh dios, siento que me he enamorado un poco._

 _›› ¡Sans!_

 _››heh_

Sonrió y sintió una lagrima caer. Aquel universo era tan maravilloso que incluso pensó que no merecía nada de aquello. En el fondo sabía que Chara era la mente principal en aquella brutal línea de tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo, eran sus manos las que estaban manchadas de sangre.

Se encogió en la cama y dejó el teléfono bajo la almohada. Escuchó la televisión en el piso inferior y suspiró.

Definitivamente el esqueleto seguía con los mismos problemas para dormir.

 _››Si no puedes dormir, tengo una historia que contarte._

 _››no fluffy bunny ¿Cierto?_

 _››Es la historia de una niña determinada_.

La televisión se apagó de inmediato y escuchó a Sans subir por las escaleras.

—¿es una broma, chica? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Pero la castaña solo le indicó que se acostara junto a ella, bajo las mantas. El esqueleto tomó una bocanada de aire y lo dejó ir. Creyó que toda esa situación era absolutamente incorrecta.

Sintió a la joven acurrucarse contra él, poniendo una mano en su pecho nuevamente. Y la escuchó hablar.

—Había una vez…


	4. La Determinación

**La determinación.**

— ¡Oye, Frisk! ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del Monte Ebott?

La primera vez que escuchó a uno de sus compañeros de escuela hablar del Monte Ebott fue en primer grado, cuando tenía seis años. Atenta a su pequeño amigo, puso más atención de lo habitual a la historia.

—Solo sé que está cerca de aquí.

Dio esa respuesta ya que alguna vez su padre lo mencionó. Su amigo asintió con ganas y a modo de broma, cambio su tono de voz a una más de terror.

—Dicen que las personas que lo escalan, jamás regresan.

La castaña se asustó y luego comenzó a reír ¿Cómo era posible que se perdieran así de fácil?

Escuchó la señal de término de clases y salió hasta la entrada de la escuela, en donde su madre la esperaba con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¡Mami!

Se lanzó a los brazos del adulto y la mujer la levantó.

—Frisk, cariño.

La madre hundió la cara en el cabello de la niña y suspiró. La mujer acomodó a su hija en el automóvil y la castaña notó que el camino no era el habitual. Pararon en el gran hospital de la ciudad y ambas bajaron apresuradas.

Frisk sentía que su madre la jalaba un poco para que caminara más rápido, pero ella no entendía mucho.

Los pasillos tenían ese aroma tan clásico de los hospitales que la niña pensó en una visita sorpresa al dentista. Al ver que tomaban el ascensor hasta uno de los últimos pisos, suspiró aliviada.

La señalética de aquel gran pasillo decía 'Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos'. Se confundió, puesto no conocía a nadie que estuviera en ese lugar.

Hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo. La madre abrió la puerta con cuidado y rápidamente fue atendida por una enfermera.

—Usted y la niña deben ponerse esto antes.

La castaña reconoció esas prendas como ropas esterilizadas. No sabía del todo para que se ocupaban, pero supuso que la persona a la que visitarían estaba muy grave.

La madre terminó de vestir a su hija y volvieron con la enfermera, quien las guio nuevamente por los pasillos. Al entrar, Frisk comenzó a llorar sin emitir ningún ruido.

—Papá.

El hombre abrió los ojos al escuchar esa tenue voz. Intentó sonreír, viéndose entorpecido por la mascarilla y los cables que lo rodeaban.

—Hola, mi niña. Estoy bien. Estaremos bien.

La niña asintió varias veces y dejó que sus padres hablaran cosas de adultos, por lo que se acomodó en una esquina e hizo los deberes.

Su padre era profesor de física en una importante universidad, por lo que el área que mejor se le daba eran las matemáticas. Su madre en cambio, fue paramédico en aquel mismo hospital hasta que ella nació.

De pronto las maquinas hicieron un ruido molesto que se volvió monótono al final.

Madre e hija fueron sacadas de la habitación y luego de unos minutos un médico las buscó.

—Lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada…

Y la niña entendió que por mucho que ames a una persona, no son eternas.

Volvieron a casa, se vistieron de negro e hicieron todo ese ritual para intentar sacar el dolor fuera de la mente y el cuerpo. Los días pasaron y se vieron inmersas en un nuevo mundo, la madre volvió a su antiguo empleo y Frisk pasaba la mayor parte del día sola.

Si ya era tímida, todo empeoró. Sus amigos dejaron de hablarle simplemente porque ella no respondía.

En segundo grado, cuando cumplió los siete, un hombre fue a vivir a su casa junto a su madre. Al principio los tres se llevaban bien, pero la niña notó que el hombre la consideraba más un estorbo que una buena compañía.

Le comentó esto a su madre, y la mujer, preocupada, le respondió.

—Frisk, estaremos juntas siempre. Es una promesa.

Y la niña entendió que las personas prometen cosas que no cumplirán.

En tercer grado, cuando cumplió los ocho, volvió a escuchar la leyenda del Monte Ebott. Tenía nuevos compañeros, aunque seguía igual de silenciosa, una de sus compañeras se animaba en integrarla.

—Queda a una hora de aquí. Mis papás están preocupados.

Le dijo esto sin mala intención. Frisk reunió la mayor información posible e incluso buscó un mapa en internet al llegar a casa. Fingió que estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó la conversación que los adultos tenían en el salón.

— ¿No hay con quien dejarla? Tengo reservados unos boletos para un crucero…

—Podría inscribirla en un internado, pero…

Y la niña entendió que sobraba en esa nueva relación.

A medianoche se vistió con su suéter a rayas favorito y con la copia del mapa, comenzó a caminar hasta el Monte Ebott.

En su mente esperó que las personas perdidas la encontraran y todos formaran una nueva familia. Pensó que quizás la motivación para escalar esa montaña seria parecida a la suya, por lo que compartir experiencias y ser todos felices sería un buen final para ella.

Caminó por más de dos horas sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se sentía lo suficientemente en altura, pero no encontraba a nadie. Tal vez tomó la ruta equivocada y nadie la encontraría ahí.

Volvió por sobre sus pasos y esta vez no subió, si no que el suelo firme se volvió aire bajo sus pies y cayó con gran velocidad por un agujero que no recordó ver.

Y la niña entendió que su destino, junto con el de las personas desaparecidas, sería la muerte.

—Pero ya ves, Sans, al final encontré mi propia familia.

El esqueleto no pudo evitar que su ojo flameara de un azul intenso. Toda esa información, el dolor, la decepción de una niña que apenas y sabía atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Frisk era una niña muy inteligente y lo seguía siendo. Agradeció que ella le contara un poco de su verdad, así podía entender mejor lo sucedido.

—chica, todo eso es muy…

—Lo sé.

Sans enmudeció nuevamente y sin más, abrazó a Frisk en un movimiento rápido. Ella sonrió contra el torso de su amigo y suspiró.

— ¿qué tal ahora?

—Estoy bien.

—eso es porque soy **_sans_** _acional._

—Lo eres.

—cuando te dije todo eso de que en este universo estábamos saliendo ¿Qué sentiste?

Frisk soltó una risita nerviosa antes de contestar.

—Me pareció algo normal. Tu personalidad esconde la verdad tras las bromas. Leí los mensajes ¿Sabes?

En ese minuto el esqueleto soltó una risa.

—no es para nada normal, Frisk.

—No tienes idea de lo que vivimos para llegar a eso.

—eres muy insistente, de seguro me amenazaste o algo.

—Determinación.

Ambos volvieron a reír.

—gracias a eso estamos aquí.

—Si, en esta posición comprometedora, mientras tú intentas convencerte de que nada está sucediendo.

—dios, chica ¿En qué minuto te convertiste en una adolescente insoportable?

Frisk decidió callarse unos minutos. Sans tenía razón, por supuesto que no notó que estaba creciendo, si cuando se veían, era para asesinarse uno al otro.

El esqueleto notó su error y bostezó. No le quedaba más que esperar a que ella se durmiera para salir de la cama y azotar el cráneo contra una muralla, pero contrario a eso, solo sintió a la humana temblar bajo las mantas, así que se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento, tengo mucho frio. Olvidé lo que era dormir en Snowdin.

—eso no ayuda para bajar la fiebre.

—Sería un buen momento para que fueras de carne y hueso. Estas congelado.

—chica, no insistas con eso.

Se escuchó molesto. Parecía que la castaña derechamente coqueteaba con él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Frisk notó la incomodidad del esqueleto, por lo que con cuidado, se separó de él y se levantó entre tambaleos y tropezones, decidió usar la misma chaqueta, la misma bufanda y colocándose sus pantalones y botas, salió de la habitación en silencio.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y sin siquiera despedirse abrió la puerta principal.

—No puedes preguntar cosas si no quieres que te respondan, Sans.

Dijo esto sabiendo que el esqueleto estaba de pie tras ella. Salió y comenzó a caminar por la nieve en dirección a las Ruinas, los pasos inseguros y sin apoyo le hacían sentir mal. No quería parecer tan inútil y determinada, volvería sana y salva a su hogar.

En dos ocasiones se tropezó. La tercera, nuevamente en el cartel de bienvenida, derechamente cayó de bruces al suelo.

Por lo menos la nieve amortiguó el golpe.

—ok, eso es todo. Volvamos a casa.

Sans sospechaba que si utilizaba su magia sobre ella, le haría daño en vez de ayudarla, así que la levantó del suelo a duras penas. No se percató antes de que la castaña ya no era más baja que él, sino que estaban casi a la misma altura.

Volvieron a lo mismo, ella bajo las mantas y él sentado en el borde de la cama, el esqueleto notó que la castaña le dio la espalda. Sonrió, parecía el berrinche de un niño.

Le daría en el gusto, pero solo por aquella vez.

Una luz azul iluminó por completo el cuarto y luego desapareció, dejándolos en la penumbra de nuevo. Frisk solo sintió que las mantas se levantaron y la cama se hundió un poco.

Y una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Una mano humana.

— ¿Sans? ¿Qué…?

Cuando se giró se encontró con un joven de no más de veinticinco años, sonriente. Su cabello blanco, ojos azules y una pequeña barba en la zona del mentón sorprendieron a Frisk de forma agradable.

—hola ¿Podemos dormir ahora, por favor?

El corazón de la castaña latía agitado, nerviosa y pasmada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sans soltó una carcajada contagiosa, tan así, que Frisk comenzó a reír también. Cuando se calmó, le dio una mirada de rendición. Aunque si ya le agradaba el Sans esqueleto, el Sans humano no se quedaba atrás.

—no quiero usar mi magia sobre ti. Así que lo hice sobre mí, fin del asunto. Buenas noches.

—Sans, lo estás haciendo realmente mal.

Las mejillas del esqueleto se encendieron, pero tal cual sucedería con un humano. Un color carmesí totalmente enternecedor para Frisk, por lo que con cuidado, se acercó a Sans, de inmediato sintiendo la calidez que emanaba. Volvió a acurrucarse y esta vez el esqueleto entendió la diferencia de sensaciones.

Ambos absolutamente cómodos se quedaron dormidos. Y esta vez sin pesadillas.

Por la mañana, Frisk fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Notó que estaba en la misma posición en la cual se quedaron dormidos y levantó suavemente la cabeza para observar a Sans, quien roncaba intensamente.

Naturalmente por el hecho de dormir, perdió su forma humana, pero se veía tan tranquilo que dudó en moverse.

Al final, optó por besarle la mejilla esperando que él no se diera cuenta.

Escuchó a alguien subiendo las escaleras y de inmediato pensó en Papyrus. No era bueno que los viera así.

— ¡Sans! ¡Sans, el esqueleto! ¿Dónde está Fr….?

La puerta se abrió de una patada. Toriel palideció al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación del esqueleto.

—hola, Tori.

Adormecido, Sans levantó una mano. Luego recordó que estaba con Frisk. En la cama. A su lado.

La mujer cabra hirvió en rabia y con ambas manos, levantó al esqueleto y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Que le hiciste a mi niña, Sans!

Frisk se levantó rápidamente y sujetándose de la barandilla que estaba en el segundo piso pudo ver toda la situación.

El esqueleto rodaba escaleras abajo y convenientemente la puerta principal fue abierta por Papyrus, Alphys y Undyne.

— ¡SANS! BUENOS DIAS… ¿REINA TORIEL?

El cuerpo del esqueleto mayor salió por la puerta y detuvo su movimiento cuando chocó contra la nieve. A esas alturas, la castaña estaba sujetándose el estómago y pensaba que en cualquier minuto se orinaría si alguien no detenía toda esa confusión.

—no es lo que piensas, Tori.

Sans no podía contener las lágrimas de la risa, al igual que Frisk.

—Ustedes dos van a matarme.

—Mamá, no es lo que crees.

La castaña abrazó a la mujer cabra sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza, ambas se entendieron. Toriel colocó una mano en la frente de su hija adoptiva y percibió que la fiebre que la incapacito tantos días, desapareció. Miró también las heridas de la espalda y estas estaban cicatrizadas por completo, incluso, apenas se veían.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, mi niña?

—Mejor.

Toriel asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven y luego, una mirada de infinito desprecio a Sans.

Los tres amigos que aún seguían en la entrada de la casa se miraron entre sí, luego a Sans, a Toriel y por ultimo a Frisk.

La primera en largarse a reír fue Undyne. Alphys sonrió y Papyrus, inocente como siempre, ni siquiera imagino lo que la reina acababa de ver.

— ¡Ha pasado tiempo, Punk!

La guerrera levantó en el aire a Frisk, quien le sonreía emocionada. Saludó también a la científica y por ultimo le dio un abrazo al esqueleto menor.

La mujer cabra, amenazante, espero a que el hermano mayor se levantara del suelo.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Sans.

—demasiado tarde para **_la charla_**.

—POR DIOS, SANS.

— ¡Sans! — Gritó la castaña, sonrojada.

Desde sus posiciones todos volvieron a reír. Decidieron desayunar juntos en las Ruinas, por lo que todos se acomodaron en la mesa principal, ahora con más sillas que antes.

Papyrus y Toriel se encargaron de atender a los invitados y mientras las bromas iban y venían, las miradas de todos pararon en Frisk y Sans.

—Ustedes dos ¿Qué diablos pasó allá fuera?

La voz inquisitiva de Undyne sorprendió a la castaña. Le dio una mirada al esqueleto mayor, luego a los demás y suspiró.

—Sans y yo investigábamos, se supone que caí por ahí al Underground. Pero ahora está cerrado.

—estaba sujetando a la chica, pero una barrera invisible la golpeó. No alcancé a sujetarla a tiempo y…

—No es tu culpa — Respondió Frisk, sonriente. El esqueleto se veía bastante afligido para estar mintiendo.

—Tu… ¿Q-quieres volver? — Murmuró Alphys.

Frisk bajó la vista, incomoda. Sans le palmeó el hombro a modo de compañerismo.

—no sin nosotros, o eso es lo que me ha dicho.

Pareciera que Undyne y Papyrus contenían la respiración, porque ambos suspiraron aliviados. El desayuno continuó con normalidad, se despidieron con promesas de volver a reunirse allí y dejaron a la castaña descansar en su habitación.

Durmió un buen rato hasta que su teléfono vibró.

 _››Hola, Frisk ¿Cómo estás? Sans me ha dicho que te encuentras mejor, por eso ¿Aceptarías si te invito una taza de café? Hay algo que quiero que veas. Grillby._

 _››Salgo ahora, nos vemos :)_

 _››Genial._

Agradeció que Toriel adaptara su habitación con un cuarto de baño para humanos. Se metió a la ducha y luego de un par de minutos de relajación, encontró un nuevo suéter a rayas y se lo puso junto a la bufanda de Papyrus.

— ¡Mamá! Grillby me pidió que lo visitara un segundo —Le anunció entrando al salón. La mujer cabra estaba leyendo sentada al lado de la chimenea.

—Si te sientes bien, puedes ir. Recuerda llamarme si sucede algo.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Salió emocionada por las calles de Snowdin. Realmente se sentía bien y le gustaba aquella nueva vida que estaba llevando. Al entrar al restaurante, una campanita tintineó y el único mesero le dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Bienveni…

La castaña se limitó a responder levantando la mano. Absolutamente anonadada, observó a Sans vestido como Grillby y de cierto modo entendió por qué en ese universo estaban por comenzar una relación.

Fue recibida por un cariñoso abrazo del hombre de fuego, quien al parecer había dejado su timidez de lado con ella y la guio hasta la barra.

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí.

—Gracias, Grillby. Lamento abandonar el trabajo de un día para otro…

—No te preocupes, cuando quieras, puedes volver.

— ¿Mañana está bien?

—Eso es demasiado pronto.

—No quiero seguir vagando en casa.

—Si es lo que quieres, está bien. Pero en realidad te llamé por otra cosa… aunque creo que ya lo viste.

—La verdad…

— ¿Podemos hablar sobre él?

El hombre de fuego se acomodó las gafas mientras la castaña asentía. Seguramente Grillby le ayudaría a entender realmente que sucedía con Sans.

Y de verdad necesitaba entender.

* * *

 **Danna** ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que este capitulo te agrade también :)

 **Efervescente** Gracias por la recomendación, corregí los capítulos anteriores y desde ahora en adelante le pondré mas atención a esos detalles (primera vez que me lo dicen)

Respecto a lo otro, bueno, los comentarios como el tuyo, el de Danna y los favs y follows me alegran un montón. Creo que me doy por pagada con eso :)

Este es un fandom complicado y hay pocas historias en español, por eso me animé a aportar este pequeño granito de arena.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Setsuna._


	5. El Bromista Depresivo

**El bromista depresivo.**

Llevaba dos tazas de café y Grillby no le decía nada que ella no supiera. Conocía los problemas de sueño del esqueleto, su depresión, sus pensamientos fatalistas y su importante nivel de pereza.

Pero de un minuto a otro, la conversación se puso interesante.

—Empezó a venir más seguido solo cuando tú estabas trabajando y algunas veces lo descubrí observándote. Un día me ayudó a cerrar el local y murmuró que se sentía decidido. Jamás supe si era para mí o hablaba con sí mismo, pero de igual modo noté el cambio.

~Sus ojeras comenzaron a desaparecer y se veía más alegre. En vez de comentar sus deseos de que todo terminara, decía que la niña estaba determinada en mejorar todo para él.

~Con niña, se refería a ti, cuando llegaste al Underground.

—Cometí errores.

—De igual modo lo ayudaste. Soy su amigo desde que tengo memoria y realmente nunca imaginé que un humano podría ayudarle de esa forma. Me siento realmente agradecido, Frisk.

—Hay un pero que quieres decir. Adelante.

—Desde tu accidente, volvió a ser como antes. Arisco, ojeroso y fatalista, por lo menos conmigo. Quiero pedirte disculpas, porque fui yo quien lo alentó a que dejara sus prejuicios de lado e intentara ser feliz.

La castaña se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—En este minuto, es él quien me aleja.

—Lo supuse.

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando el esqueleto aludido estuvo cerca de ellos.

—Gracias, Grillby. Eres un buen amigo.

—No quería parecer entrometido, pero…

—Te entiendo. Haría lo mismo por él.

Sonrieron y el hombre de fuego le entregó un folleto que la castaña guardó en su bolsillo, ya que el teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era Asgore.

—Hola, hija ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien. He tenido la intención de visitarte, pero…

— ¿Esta bien si paso por allá?

—Sería un placer, te espero.

—Nos vemos.

La llamada finalizó. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en Asgore intentando acercarse a las Ruinas, ya que Toriel lo echaría rápidamente.

—Bien, Frisk. Te espero mañana a las 3pm, como siempre.

—Gracias.

Le sonrió al hombre de fuego y se levantó para salir del restaurante. Sans no se encontraba en la sala, por lo que no pudo despedirse de él. Caminó hasta el Nuevo Hogar, cuando recordó el folleto que le entregaron previamente.

Era un anuncio del espectáculo cómico de Sans en el MTT Resort, que tenía adjunta una entrada. Asintió y decidió de inmediato que iría para observar cómo se comportaba el esqueleto en aquella nueva línea temporal.

Tocó la puerta principal y espero hasta que Asgore la recibiera y la envolviera en un cálido abrazo. Al entrar al hogar, notó que solo los corredores seguían grises, pero el interior de la casa tenia vida.

—Pequeña ¿Realmente estas bien?

—Si.

—Vamos, te serviré una taza de té.

Frisk sintió que algo se remecía en su pecho, como si la tierra se moviera o algo parecido. Luego de una extenuante conversación con su padre adoptivo y mientras este le mostraba las flores doradas del jardín, tuvo el instinto de caminar hasta la barrera, pero se reprimió a sí misma.

El ex rey la mantuvo junto a él hasta que fue lo aceptablemente tarde y pudiera regresar sola a casa. Podría acompañarla, pero tendría problemas. Además, la joven tenía planes para aquella noche.

—Ha sido divertido. Te extrañaba— Le dijo a Asgore, quien volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Yo también, hija. Fue como si pasaran años.

Frisk se estremeció bajo el contacto y de pronto se sintió demasiado triste. Pero evitando decaer nuevamente, se despidió del rubio con una sonrisa y caminó hasta el MTT Resort, ya que aún se encontraba a tiempo.

La sensación en su pecho desapareció al salir del Nuevo Hogar, lo que la extrañó.

El Resort seguía de la misma apariencia, por lo que con seguridad, se dirigió al lado izquierdo y entregó la entrada al monstruo que las recibía.

—A su mesa llegará una bebida de cortesía.

Asintió y se sintió algo mayor de lo que era. Para su fortuna, a la mesa llegó una porción de patatas fritas y una soda.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y al encenderse los focos del escenario, Sans ya estaba de pie ahí con micrófono en mano. En la otra, tenía algo que parecía una revista. Frisk observo a sus alrededores y apreció el lugar repleto de gente.

El espectáculo comenzó y un foco iluminó a un monstruo aparentemente nervioso.

—oye, amigo ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —Preguntó el esqueleto mientras apuntaba a la revista en sus manos.

—Es un **_comic, Sans_ —**

El restaurante por completo se largó a reír y así el bromista dio por iniciado su show. Frisk observó a su amigo como sonreía y cada vez se entregaba más y más al público, quienes extasiados, aplaudían sus bromas.

La mente de Frisk no acababa de procesar como él era capaz de hacer reír a todo el mundo de esa manera, mientras ambos seguían alerta sobre lo que vivieron en las otras líneas temporales. Definitivamente Sans era el ser más fuerte o el más estúpido, dada las circunstancias. No fue consiente de la emoción que expresaba su rostro hasta que un viejo amigo se lo señaló.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?

Mettaton le sonreía ampliamente sentado en la única silla sobrante de la mesa. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así.

—Así es, querida. Si supiera que estas aquí, estaría hecho un manojo de nervios. El bromista depresivo…

El robot le guiñó un ojo y Frisk levantó los hombros, resignada.

— ¿Qué tal los conciertos?

—Han sido geniales, Frisk. Blooky y Shyren son maravillosos, pero la estrella soy yo ¿No? — Soltó, comenzando a reír nuevamente.

Las luces del restaurante se encendieron y para cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, Sans ya no estaba en el escenario. Mettaton se levantó y la envolvió en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo.

—Hoy ha sido un día de abrazos.

—Querida, cuando ves a alguien que quieres, debes abrazarlo. Así ambos serán felices— Susurró, guiñándole un ojo — Espero que vayas a uno de mis conciertos ¡Ya sabes dónde llamarme! Bye bye —

El robot se despidió de la castaña, quien aún se encontraba confusa con sus palabras. Decidió salir del MTT Resort y volver a casa, ya que la hora pasaba rápido y Toriel la regañaría.

—hola, chica.

Frisk dio un respingo y sintió que tendría un ataque al corazón. Le dirigió una mirada algo enojada a Sans, quien sonreía divertido.

—Hola.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incomodo por lo demás. La chica suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las Ruinas.

— ¿hay algo que este mal? No pareces de muy buen humor…

—Es porque no te entiendo, Sans. Y realmente deseo entenderte.

La sonrisa en la cara del bromista desapareció. Siguió a la humana en silencio mientras ella simplemente escondía su expresión bajo la bufanda de su hermano, intentando no pensar en nada.

Llegaron hasta Snowdin y al pasar por frente a la casa de los hermanos, el esqueleto rompió el silencio.

— ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? La tormenta está peor que de costumbre… te convertirás en una **_muñeca de nieve._**

—No te preocupes, debes estar cansado por el espectáculo.

La castaña se despidió de él moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, continuando con su camino. Caminar entre la nieve la relajaría, fue lo que pensó, pero recordó la incomodidad en su pecho e incluso se asustó un poco.

Llegó hasta el bosque de Snowdin, cruzando el puente que conectaba a las Ruinas, sintiendo una presencia tras de sí. Escuchaba el crujir de las ramas, el viento silbando y la nieve enfriando su cuerpo.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con Sans. El esqueleto tenía los ojos sin expresión, negros como la noche que los acompañaba. Se acercaba lentamente a la humana, quien se sintió aterrorizada.

No se veía amigable como la primera vez. Se veía como las últimas veces, cuando la asesinaba.

Extendió la mano derecha como una señal para que se detuviera y con el brazo izquierdo, se cubrió los ojos. Si la iba a matar ahí, en ese momento, no quería verlo.

—maldición, chica ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo moverme.

Cuando Frisk bajó su brazo, notó que alguna fuerza invisible estaba impidiendo que Sans se moviera de donde estaba. El ojo izquierdo flameaba de un azul mezclado con dorado intenso.

—No…

Era magia, no había otra explicación. O el esqueleto le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.

— tranquila, tranquila —Le dijo, cuando logró moverse y avanzar hacia ella. La castaña parecía ida y el esqueleto le colocó ambas manos en las mejillas, intentando despejarla.

Pero en cuanto sus huesos hicieron contacto con la tibia piel de la humana, notó que su cuerpo cambió, como si algo activara su magia.

—No, no, Sans, que pasa… yo no… no…

Cuando vio al Sans humano supo que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo en su interior. Los ojos azules del esqueleto le miraban confundido.

—voy a besarte ahora.

— ¿Qué? Sans, no estoy para bromas.

—he leído los cuentos humanos.

—No.

—si.

Las manos tibias del bromista seguían en sus mejillas. El vapor salía desde la boca de ambos, hasta que él dio el primer paso y se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de Frisk. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados como si fueran bóvedas ¿Así de fácil seria todo? Con el esqueleto alejándola, atrayéndola hacia él, confundiéndola.

Y Sans rompió la distancia entre ellos, primero rozando los labios de la castaña con sus dedos para finalmente depositar un suave beso en la frente de la misma.

Como resultado de eso, Frisk comenzó a reírse y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

—Realmente te detesto.

—no mientas de esa forma. Ahora, déjame llamar a Papyrus ¡Esto es increíble!

—Sans, no. Esto no es increíble, siento mucho miedo, incluso…

—lo sé. Tu cara lo dijo todo, Frisk. Debes entender que jamás te haré daño. No en este universo, por lo menos.

—Bien…

Escuchó como el esqueleto hablaba por teléfono con su hermano y a los pocos minutos el esqueleto más alto apareció, confundido.

— ¡BUENAS NOCHES, HUMANA…! ¿HUMANO? ¿OTRO HUMANO?

—pap, soy yo.

— ¿SANS?

—si.

El hermano menor tenía una expresión desencajada al ver a ambos humanos sonrientes, seguramente su hermano le estaba gastando una broma a través del espacio-tiempo.

—NO ES GRACIOSO, SANS. SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS ESCONDIDO.

—vamos, bro, dale la mano a la chica.

El esqueleto obedeció y tuvo una sensación parecida a como si la magia fluyera por su cuerpo.

—¡Pap!

—oh por dios.

Frente a ambos humanos, un tercero apareció. Con el cabello blanco al igual que su hermano, pero más ordenado, ojos anaranjados, las mejillas sonrojadas y ninguna señal de vello facial a diferencia de Sans, Papyrus miraba atónito a ambos amigos.

— ¡SANS! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MAGIA ES ESTA?

—no lo sé, bro.

— ¡POR FIN TENGO CABELLO, HUMANA! ¡NYE HEH HEH!— Sonrió, mientras que con la mano libre enredaba sus dedos entre el ordenado peinado blanco.

Con esas declaraciones los tres terminaron por reírse a carcajadas en el bosque de Snowdin. Caminaron de vuelta hasta su casa, con Frisk en medio mientras mantenían el contacto con sus manos, para que Papyrus pudiera mirarse en el espejo.

Menos mal que nadie se encontraba observándolos a esa hora, o tendrían que dar grandes explicaciones.

—Avisaré a mamá que llegaré más tarde.

— ¡FRISK! ESTE MARAVILLOSO DESCUBRIMIENTO DEBE DURAR UN POCO MAS ¿PODRÍAS QUEDARTE? CENAREMOS SPAGHETTI.

—No estoy segura de que a Toriel le guste…

—dame el teléfono, hablaré con ella.

El mayor de los hermanos tomó el teléfono de la castaña y cruzó pocas palabras con la mujer cabra.

— ¿Y?

—tienes permiso, chica.

La castaña sonrió. El bromista le guiñó un ojo y asintió.

—AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, TENDREMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA PARA COMER ASÍ.

Se miraron entre sí. Aún seguían los tres tomados de las manos.

—vamos a probar.

Sans se soltó del agarre de la castaña y como era de esperarse, volvió a su forma natural. De igual modo pasó con Papyrus.

—No tengo idea de cómo hice esto.

—TRANQUILA, HUMANA. YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE ENTRENARÉ SI ES NECESARIO PARA QUE DOMINES TU MAGIA…

El menor de los hermanos analizó aquella frase y encontró un terrible error en ella, mirando preocupado a Frisk.

—esto es un secreto, Pap.

— ¿PERO COMO ELLA PUEDE POSEER MAGIA, SI ES HUMANA?

—ni idea, pero mientras no lo sepamos, es un secreto.

— ¡LO SABIA! PRÁCTICAMENTE SOMOS FAMILIA, FRISK. SI ERES MITAD HUMANA Y MITAD MONSTRUO Y…— El esqueleto más alto sonreía emocionado, el más bajo también, la única que parecía preocupada era la castaña—EL GRAN PAPYRUS GUARDARÁ EL SECRETO.

Los tres asintieron y se dedicaron a conversar sus experiencias como humanos, con el esqueleto menor dominando la charla. Sans reía a carcajadas con las ideas de su hermano y Frisk, sumida en sus pensamientos, sonreía periódicamente.

La castaña limpió los platos sucios y luego se sentaron en el sillón a mirar la televisión, un antiguo concierto de Mettaton que adormeció a Sans en el regazo de Frisk y mantenía emocionado a Papyrus.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, el esqueleto más alto llevó a su hermano hasta la habitación, recostándolo en la cama.

—Gracias por la cena, Pap. Creo que iré a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada.

—PERO HUMANA, SANS…

—No quiero abusar.

—FRISK— La voz de Papyrus se escuchaba demasiado seria — POR TI SANS HA VUELTO A SONREÍR, HA DEJADO DE TENER ESAS HORRIBLES PESADILLAS…

—No me des todo el crédito. Eres un excelente hermano.

—LO SOY, PERO A VECES ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE.

Volvieron a estar en silencio un minuto.

—Está bien, me quedaré.

El esqueleto sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación despidiéndose en silencio. La castaña pensó que el hermano menor daba por hecho que entre Sans y ella pasaba algo, por eso tanta libertad para deambular por la habitación del bromista.

Observó largos minutos al esqueleto y terminó por rodear la cama y recostarse por encima de las mantas, quedando frente a frente.

 _— ¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? Porque si sigues avanzando…_

Esas voces ¿Por qué?

 _—En este mundo, es asesinar o ser asesinado._

No… ¿Estaba volviendo a las antiguas líneas temporales?

 _—No te protegía, quería protegerlos a ellos de ti…_

¿Qué?

 _— ¡TODAVÍA CREO EN TI!_

Sans despertó gracias a los susurros que salían de los labios de Frisk y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, notó que algunas lágrimas caían sin sentido. Estaba durmiendo, pero suponía que era un mal sueño.

—chica ¿Qué demonios haré contigo? — Susurró, colocando una mano en la mejilla de la joven. Con este fino contacto, ella pareció calmarse.

Todo aquello estaba mal. Lo que sentía. Lo que pensaba. La idea tentativa de realmente besarla en el bosque, el absurdo sueño de salir a la superficie o simplemente quedarse ahí, juntos.

De verdad ¿Qué haría con esa chica?

* * *

 **Fer W** Ay, como te entiendo... ¡Aquí está el capitulo! Tu comentario me llenó de determinación (sin mencionar que hoy salí temprano del trabajo). Espero que te guste :)

 _Setchan._


	6. Las Flores Bajo Tierra

**Las flores bajo tierra.**

Al comenzar su turno en Grillby's entendió que la Frisk de aquella línea temporal fue una chica precavida. En la puerta del casillero que el hombre de fuego le asignó al comenzar a trabajar, escribió un par de notas con sus tareas diarias y horario, por lo que podría orientarse para no hacer el ridículo ni que su jefe pensara que al pasar un mes se le olvidó el trabajo por completo.

Los monstruos sonreían al volver a verla y con bandeja en mano repartió algunas hamburguesas, recibiendo comentarios de bienvenida y consultas por su estado de salud.

 _››chica, Grill no necesitó mis huesos hoy. Estoy libre ¿Quieres pasar el rato?_

 _››De hecho, estoy en Grillby's trabajando -_-_

 _››en cinco estoy allá ;)_

Llevó un par de platos sucios a la cocina detrás de la barra, en donde el hombre del fuego prácticamente completaba todas las tareas solo. Cuando volvió a las mesas para atender a los monstros que faltaban, la puerta del restaurante se abrió.

Sans estuvo un segundo paralizado al ver a la castaña vestida de esa forma. Definitivamente sus recuerdos de la niña quedaron enterrados en el pasado y a su vista relució la Frisk adolescente, quizás inestable por lo sucedido, pero con aquel brillo especial que al esqueleto le llamaba la atención.

El bromista se sentó en la barra y notó que su amigo no se encontraba en el lugar. En reemplazo, Frisk le dedicó una sonrisa colocándose frente a él.

—Bienvenido ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

—unas gafas de sol, chica. Estás radiante.

La castaña suspiró y una carcajada contagiosa salió de sus labios. Comenzó a llenar una copa con aquel condimento viscoso que el esqueleto amaba y se lo entregó .

—Cortesía de la casa — Le dijo, mientras atendía al resto de los monstruos.

Sans observó la copa con kétchup. Era la primera vez que Frisk tenía un detalle así con él, ya que ¿En qué universo alguien serviría un condimento en una copa? Se largó a reír en solitario y le dio un buen trago, entendiendo quizás la razón de por qué le pidió una cita a la humana.

—chica, tu… ¿Has recordado cosas?

Le preguntó esto cuando la castaña volvió a la barra para limpiar los vasos que estaban acomodados aun húmedos luego de lavarlos. Frisk negó con la cabeza varias veces, levantando los hombros.

— ¿Y tú?

—nope. Papyrus ha sido mi fuente de información, por ahora.

—No creo que podamos recordar lo que sucedió, supongo que ese Sans y esa Frisk desaparecieron en cuanto nosotros…

Se quedó en silencio al recordar los cuchillazos de Chara en su espalda.

—quizás las almas sepan algo.

—No están conscientes ¿Podré despertarlas por algo como esto?

—no pierdes nada intentando.

—Sans… ¿Puedo comentarte algo?

—dímelo, chica.

Cuando la castaña iba a hablar, Grillby saludó animadamente al esqueleto, interrumpiendo inocentemente aquella conversación.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta como cliente.

—heh, la vista está más agradable que de costumbre.

Frisk se sonrojó por aquel comentario y bajó la vista. Quizás entendió mal, pero por lo menos su charla continuaría en otro minuto, por lo que dejó a ambos amigos solos y se dedicó a la atención del local.

En medio del ajetreo durante la hora peak, su teléfono vibró varias veces.

 _›› ¡Punk! ¿Noche de anime hoy? Te espero en casa._

 _››Frisk ¿Dónde estás?_

 _›› ¿Estas con Sans?_

 _›› ¿Interrumpo… algo? :P_

Undyne definitivamente sabía algo que ella no. Tuvo que ir un momento al baño para poder responder.

 _›› ¡Estoy trabajando! :( De todos modos no podré ir, disfruta la noche._

 _›› ¿Ya tienes planes?_

 _››Si._

 _›› ¿Con Sans?_

 _››…Si._

 _›› ¡Ten cuidado! O realmente lo mataré esta vez si vuelve a arruinarlo._

 _››Undyne…_

 _››Lo siento, amiga. Pasa por casa cuando puedas._

 _››Lo haré, gracias._

Volvió al trabajo y suspiró, esperando que el rumor no se esparciera demasiado rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las 11:06 pm, por lo que podía retirarse y Grillby continuaría hasta pasada la media noche.

— ¡Buenas noches! —Se despidió al salir, recibiendo la respuesta de todos los presentes. Se colocó un abrigo largo de color celeste, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sacarse el uniforme, pero llevaba su ropa normal en una mochila al hombro.

Revisó fuera del restaurante y Sans no estaba por ningún lugar.

 _››Sans, estoy fuera ¿Sucedió algo?_

Esperó casi diez minutos y no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió llamarlo y, para su mala suerte, el teléfono estaba apagado. Llamó a Toriel para avisarle que llegaría más tarde y la mujer cabra tampoco contestaba.

Caminó en dirección a las Ruinas algo enojada, cuando recordó los mensajes de Undyne.

 _›› ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta?_

 _›› ¡Por supuesto! Alphys y Papyrus están aquí._

 _››Voy en camino._

Le dejó un mensaje de voz a Toriel, volvió a Grillby's, compró algo de comida chatarra para llevar y se encaminó hasta Waterfall, donde el apacible sonido del agua y las hermosas flores eco guiaron sus pasos. Tentada por escuchar los secretos que guardaban, se acercó hasta unas que estaban más retiradas del camino principal, incluso escondidas por otro tipo de flores.

 _*¿sabes por qué te traje aquí?_

Siguió caminando, buscando el resto de la conversación.

 _*¿Querías huir del trabajo, de nuevo?_

 _*heh, como me conoces. La verdad es que… quería contarte un nuevo chiste._

 _*Pero…_

 _*¿sabes cómo un esqueleto pide una cita?_

 _*No_

 _*¿quieres pasar un buen rato?_

 _*Pero eso no es…_

 _*mañana, 2pm, aquí._

Con ambas manos en la boca, Frisk notó que el camino de flores terminaba ahí. Volvió al camino principal pensando que quizás aquello era parte de su pasado con Sans, aunque también podrían ser otras personas.

Cuando llegó a casa de Undyne, la guerrera la levantó del suelo para abrazarla y llevarla hasta la televisión que Alphys le regaló. Saludó al resto de los amigos y acomodó la comida chatarra en una pequeña mesa disponible frente al aparato y se sentó en un cojín puesto en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sillón.

— ¡Soldados! ¿Preparados para una noche muy larga?

— ¡ASI ES, UNDYNE! EL GRAN PAPYRUS ADELANTÓ TRABAJO PARA NO TENER PREOCUPACIONES, NYE HEH HEH!

—Grillby no abre los lunes, así que…

— ¡Mas ánimo, Frisk!

—E-este anime se llama _Attack on Titan…_ espero que les guste.

La castaña no recordaba cuantas veces vio _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ , por lo que agradeció el cambio. A los pocos minutos una canción pegadiza y una historia cautivadora sumergieron a los cuatro amigos perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Contaba el drama de tres niños humanos, enfrentados forzosamente a luchar contra unos humanoides gigantes.

— ¡Frisk! ¿De verdad existen los titanes? —Le preguntó Undyne, con una patata frita en los labios. La castaña dudó en responder, pero asintió. Quizás como iban las cosas allá arriba.

— ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS PODRIA APRENDER A USAR ESAS COSAS CON AIRE…!

—No se ve así de f-fácil, Papyrus…

— ¡Va a comenzar otro capítulo!

— _Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger_ —Exclamaron los cuatro, al unísono con la serie.

A las cinco de la mañana la única lo suficientemente despierta para continuar viendo el anime era Alphys. Undyne dormía suavemente recostada en un sillón, mientras que Frisk, apoyada en el brazo de Papyrus, intentaba luchar contra el sueño al igual que el esqueleto.

La castaña miró su teléfono. Ni su madre ni Sans le respondieron las llamadas, por lo que decidió ir a la habitación de la guerrera para cambiarse de ropa. Al moverse, la despertó, quien asintió con la mirada.

—Podemos continuar mañana, Punk.

La joven, ahora más cómoda con sus pantalones y suéter a rayas, asintió varias veces. Acomodados todos en una gran alfombra mullida y sacos de dormir, decidieron que dejarían la serie por esa noche y tomarían un descanso.

—Es una buena idea, s-son veinticinco episodios, más las películas, los ova…

— ¡Suena a mucho tiempo, Alphy!

La científica asintió sonrojada. Ella y la guerrera se acurrucaron para dormir, mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo con Papyrus. El esqueleto se sentía casi como un hermano mayor sobreprotector y eso le encantaba, le agradaba ser el mayor por lo menos una vez.

La respiración calmada de las amigas inundó la casa, por lo que Frisk notó que estaba dormidas.

—Humana.

Los susurros de Papyrus siempre la desconcertaban.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Todo está bien? Escuché que Sans…

—Me dejó plantada, Pap. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—No, no. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—Frisk.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes… transformarme en humano un momento?

La castaña se sorprendió. Undyne y Alphys estaban profundamente dormidas, por lo que asintió, colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Papyrus. El esqueleto tardó unos segundos en convertirse en humano, ya que Frisk realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo a voluntad.

Recibió el abrazo cálido del hermano menor, sorprendiéndola aún más.

—Pap, que sucede, yo… ¿Estas llorando?

—No —Gimoteó en el oído de la joven.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo tengo lágrimas en los ojos, humana.

Frisk sonrió y reprimió su risa para no despertar a sus acompañantes.

—Tranquilo.

—Perdona a Sans, por favor… mi hermano es…

—Papyrus— Le miró fijamente, sus ojos anaranjados brillando más de lo normal debido a sus lágrimas — Eres el mejor hermano que puede existir en esta vida. No mereces estar sufriendo por esto.

El esqueleto asintió, suspiró y le sonrió ampliamente a la castaña, la que sentía que debía golpear a Sans, con su hermano tan preocupado por él. El hermano menor volvió a la normalidad cuando perdió el contacto directo con Frisk, quien se limitó a sonreírle y prontamente comenzaron a dormir.

Hasta que el teléfono de la castaña vibró nuevamente.

 _››oh por Dios, chica, lo siento. Tuve que hacer otra cosa antes y se me pasó la hora ¿Dónde estás?_

 _›› ¿hola, alguien ahí?_

 _››Frisk…_

Apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. La excusa era la peor de todas, siendo comediante ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor? Pensaba molesta, mientras volvía a acomodarse para dormir.

El esqueleto menor se revolvió incomodo cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Se levantó sin despertar a sus tres acompañantes y salió en silencio de la casa, alejándose un poco al notar que era Sans quien llamaba.

— ¿HERMANO?

—bro ¿Dónde estás?

—EN CASA DE UNDYNE… TE LO DIJE HOY ¿RECUERDAS?

Súbitamente Sans apareció al lado de Papyrus, quien con una expresión de sorpresa, colgó la llamada. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el hermano mayor comenzara a hablar.

— ¿ella está aquí?

—SANS…

— ¿lo está? Demonios, bro, necesito hablar con ella.

—ESTÁ DURMIENDO.

El bromista cambió su expresión ¿Acaso su propio hermano le estaba negando la posibilidad de conversar con Frisk luego de lo sucedido?

—Pap…

—HERMANO ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO PARA NO LLEGAR CON ELLA?

—estaba con Toriel…

El hermano menor sintió sus huesos congelarse. Allí iba la duda que Frisk y él siempre tuvieron, dado la cercanía de ambos monstruos, recordando las veces que en el pasado junto a Undyne le pidieron explicaciones. O por lo menos que aclarara la situación.

—ESTO YA HA PASADO ANTES, SANS. POR COSAS COMO ESTA FRISK NO…

— ¿qué? Papyrus ¡No! No es lo que estás pensando…

—PAPYRUS SI. CONFUNDES A LA HUMANA HACIENDO ESTO ¡HASTA UNDYNE TE LO HA DICHO, POR DIOS!

—bro, Tori aprovechó que la chica no estaba cerca para preguntarme algo. Al parecer, cuando estuvo con fiebre, la encontró varias veces delirando en la cama de flores en las Ruinas…

Una punzada en el alma del hermano menor hizo que bajara la cabeza.

— ¿QUIERE VOLVER A LA SUPERFICIE?

—no lo sé, lo dudo.

—TE LO DIJO. SABES POR QUÉ LLEGO AQUÍ.

—bro…

Ambos hermanos conectaron sus miradas. Sans notó que el ojo anaranjado de Papyrus flameaba y aquello era peligroso, significaba mucha rabia o mucha pena.

— ¡Sans! ¿Te atreviste a decirle…?

Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente incomoda, a aquella discusión se sumaba la enojada castaña, Undyne con una expresión de desconcierto y Alphys, quien juntaba las manos nerviosa.

—chica, no.

Observó fijamente las cuencas del esqueleto, mientras que este le devolvía una mirada incomoda, ciertamente arrepentido. Aun así, el bromista pareció ver un arcoíris…

—Frisk, no sabemos que está sucediendo, pero sácate esa idea del alma.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron en el limbo, con las almas rodeándolos agitándose preocupadas. La castaña parecía ida en sus pensamientos, pero luego cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

Para sorpresa de todos, frente a la joven dos casilleros levemente iluminados le daban las opciones para continuar.

 _[True Reset] - [Continue]_

El esqueleto se congeló en el lugar donde estaba.

—esto es ser extremadamente egoísta, chica.

—No voy a resetear, Sans. Sólo quiero pedirte un favor.

Las almas ya no estaban presentes para cuando el esqueleto se dio cuenta. Solo era la humana, quien le miraba sin expresión alguna.

—a tus órdenes.

—Aléjate de mí.

— ¿qué?

Pero la castaña no lo volvería a repetir. Le indicó al esqueleto con seguridad que avanzara y presionara el botón para continuar, ya que necesitaba estar sola unos segundos.

—Hazlo.

Absolutamente confundido, el bromista arrastró las sandalias de dormir y salió del limbo rápidamente. La castaña notó que el recuadro para eliminar y comenzar desde cero desapareció al mismo tiempo que Sans.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, sentándose mientras los múltiples corazones la rodeaban.

—Resetear es la habilidad más poderosa que todos nosotros compartimos. No podemos asegurar que si comienzas un nuevo universo, Chara no esté ahí.

— ¿Hay un poco de él en mi…?

—No, absolutamente no. Pero no podemos saber si aparecerá en caso de que tu alma se llene de determinación, como sucedió ahora. Ese deseo por borrar lo que has hecho en este nuevo universo…

—Lo siento.

—Es natural.

—Pude transformar a Sans y a Papyrus en humanos ¿Es magia?

—Magia no es la palabra correcta, Frisk. Comprenderás que siete almas en un solo cuerpo humano solo te han hecho infinitamente poderosa, si quisieras, tú sola tocando la barrera la destruirías.

— ¿Y por qué puedo cambiarlos?

—Bueno, suponemos que es solo un deseo subconsciente de convencerte en que todos somos iguales. Humanizar a Sans y Papyrus es una manera en la cual tu mente los ve igual a ti. Debe ser porque en este lugar, la única diferente eres tú.

La castaña asintió y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Los corazones volvieron a su pecho y con seguridad, continuó aquel universo.

Apareció en Hotland, frente al laboratorio de Alphys, por lo que dio un par de pasos y tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente.

— ¡Frisk! ¿Dónde estabas?

La científica camino rápidamente hasta su amiga, quien le sonrió suavemente.

—Necesitaba caminar.

—Te perdiste durante horas.

—Lo lamento.

—Estábamos tratando de localizarte… pero ellos se quedaron dormidos.

Ambas entraron y se encontraron a Papyrus y Undyne acomodados en un colchón inflable, cada cual roncando a su ritmo. La científica la guio hasta el segundo piso en donde le apuntó a su propia habitación.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, no hay problema, continuaré con otro proyecto.

—Gracias.

Se despidió con un suave abrazo y entró hasta la colorida habitación de Alphys. Se quitó el suéter a rayas, solo luciendo una camiseta holgada y las botas cuando se dispuso a entrar a la cama.

—Hola, humana idiota ¿Sabías que estoy aquí?

Frisk reprimió un grito de absoluto terror imaginando lo peor. Para su fortuna, miró en todas direcciones, notando que a los pies de la ventana Flowey le observaba con una sonrisa, sacándole la lengua. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la maceta en donde la flor estaba acomodada.

— ¿Por qué la maceta?

—Porque soy absurdamente débil en _este_ universo.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Frisk ¿Hoy es el día de las preguntas estúpidas? ¿Por qué pretendes vivir como si aquí no sucediera nada?

La castaña cayó sobre la cama, pálida como un papel.

 _¿Acaso Asriel recordaba todo al igual que ellos?_

* * *

 **PaxX** ¡Muchas gracias! Tu comentario me llena de determinación para continuar :)

 **PandaHero** ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me ha costado MUCHO escribir las personalidades, pero no podría evitar que salgan un poco ooc.

 **chibi0jin** ¿De verdad? Pues yo te amo de vuelta *abrazo*

 **Lisa108** Chica, terminé escribiendo esto por mi sutil obsesión con esta maravilla de juego ¡Muchas gracias!

 **DannaLaGardevoir** ¡Eso espero! Mil gracias :)


	7. Rojo Escarlata

**Rojo escarlata.**

La mirada de Flowey en ese momento era aterradora, le sonreía guiñándole un ojo, como si jugara con ella. En cambio Frisk no entendía nada, intentaba encontrar una respuesta sin abrir su boca, pero no era capaz de procesar lo que sucedía.

—Estás loco, Asriel.

La flor ardió en rabia al escuchar ese nombre y protestó.

— ¡Humana idiota! A penas y recuerdo tus manos empuñando ese cuchillo ¿No eran sueños, como Alphys lo dijo?

La castaña se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Flowey, quien retrocedió. Quizás si lo tocaba ¿Se volvería humano? ¿Asriel? ¿Aquella cosa horrible? Pero nada sucedió cuando sus dedos acariciaron tímidamente uno de sus pétalos. Recordó que en aquella línea temporal las almas jamás estuvieron en su poder, por lo que ni siquiera él tendría memorias de eso.

—Todo fue una pesadilla. Quizás soñaste con Chara…

—No, no te atrevas.

—Lo lamento, Flowey, no puedo ayudarte. No soy el humano del cual hablas.

La flor observó como Frisk volvía a vestirse, tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación en silencio. La castaña se encontró con Alphys muy concentrada en uno de sus proyectos. La científica tardó un rato en notar la presencia de la castaña, por lo que se acomodó las gafas cuando la vio.

— ¡Frisk! ¿Flowey volvió a molestarte? Lo siento…

—No te preocupes. Quizás deba volver a casa — Le respondió sonriente, pero aun así, preocupada por dentro. Rodeó con los brazos a su pequeña amiga y salió del laboratorio para encontrar a la Persona del Rio, ya que se encontraba demasiado cansada como para caminar nuevamente.

El monstruo le hizo una seña y la castaña se subió a la pequeña barca.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—Snowdin, por favor — Y con esas palabras, comenzaron a moverse. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, casi al llegar a Snowdin, escuchó hablar a su acompañante.

—Tra la la. Cuidado con el hombre que habla en señas.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase. Y cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien el significado de ella, recibía respuestas vagas o simplemente la evasión del tema, en el caso de Alphys y Sans.

Se despidió y caminando por las frías calles de Snowdin, llego hasta las Ruinas en donde se dio cuenta que la casa estaba solitaria. Entró a su habitación y se encontró con una bandeja en la mesa de noche, con un vaso de jugo, un trozo de butterscotch pie y una nota.

 _'Frisk, lamento lo que sucedió anoche. Tengo unos pendientes que hacer, pero en cuanto llegue hablaremos ¿Si? Descansa, mi niña'_

Es como si Toriel intentara controlar todo en su vida. La mujer era buena, pero aun así, no era su madre. No del todo.

Tomó uno de sus pijamas y buscó un calendario, tenía que sacar cuentas. En la habitación de la mujer cabra encontró uno, afortunadamente Toriel tachaba los días que pasaban y así podría orientarse rápidamente. Descubrió que pasó unos cuantos años atrapada en las líneas temporales con Chara y, a pesar de resetear en múltiples ocasiones, su cuerpo continuó creciendo.

Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, aunque jamás quiso contarle a nadie aquello. El cumpleaños, su apellido, sus orígenes, eran y serian un secreto para todos, hasta cuando decidiera revelarlo.

Se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama. Necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro con las almas, con Flowey y a Sans. Principalmente a Sans.

Quizás simplemente debería esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad, así no tendría todos esos tontos problemas legales que leyó alguna vez en los libros de Alphys, conocería a un humano o a una humana y todo continuaría su rumbo normal. Recordó las veces en que en algunas líneas temporales salieron a la superficie, pero tomó la decisión de resetear, básicamente por miedo.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas. El alma, brillante bajo su pijama, dolía como nunca.

¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así?

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y con suavidad, se durmió en la solitaria habitación de las Ruinas.

 **. . .**

Sans llevaba un buen rato escuchando los regaños de Papyrus y de Undyne, realmente no sabía si largarse a reír o llorar.

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de los hermanos esqueleto, luego de lo sucedido con Frisk. Incluso tuvieron que arreglárselas para tener en el mismo lugar a Toriel y Asgore, quienes escuchaban en silencio.

— ¡Esto lleva años sucediendo, Sans! ¿Qué demonios tienes dentro de ese cráneo? ¿Aire?- Gruñó la guerrera, cruzándose de brazos observando al esqueleto. El hermano mayor solo escuchaba con las manos metidas en su chaqueta, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—U-Undyne, quizás Frisk no…

—Solo lo llamé para preguntarle algo, no sabía que ellos tenían una cita…

Con aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Toriel, Sans y Asgore fruncieron el ceño.

—tori, no. No lo empeores más.

— ¡HERMANO! LA HUMANA PARECIA CONFUNDIDA HOY. TIENES QUE SER MAS CLARO CON ELLA.

—Todos ustedes, escúchenme un segundo — La voz profunda del ex rey fue clara y concisa, recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes — Por si no lo han notado, Frisk ya no es una niña. Quizás deberíamos comenzar a hablar como adultos con ella y no así, como si de un niño haciendo travesuras se tratase. Los motivos por los que ella llegó aquí no son de nuestra incumbencia hasta que decida contarnos. Por ahora, nos toca ser lo que somos. Tomar el rol de padres, amigos y continuar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora—

—Por favor, Dreemurr…

—No, Toriel. Tu problema conmigo debe quedar fuera de esto. Así como ustedes dos deben dejar de confundir a la joven humana—

La mujer cabra se sorprendió. Suspiró sonoramente evitando el contacto visual con el rubio, quien sonrió de medio lado.

—welp, no hay otra opción. Hablare con ella ¿Contentos?

—SANS…

—Nadie te obliga, huesitos. Solo no sigas haciéndole daño…—Undyne parecía bastante molesta con toda esa situación.

—Mañana. Dejémosla descansar por hoy.

Toriel se levantó y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Seguido a ella, Asgore, Undyne y Alphys abandonaron la casa de los hermanos.

Ambos esqueletos se observaban en silencio. El menor movía los huesos de sus manos, notoriamente incómodo.

—iré a dormir bro. Buenas noches.

El esqueleto mayor se levantó del sillón en el cual había estado sentado todo el tiempo. Papyrus asintió, ni siquiera intentando mantener consigo a su hermano por más minutos.

El esqueleto menor se acomodó en el espacio que su hermano desocupó antes, llevándose las manos hasta la cara, intentando cubrir sus cuencas.

¿Y si Frisk se decidía y dejaba de alguna manera el Underground?

En cambio Sans, en su habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso. La chica estaba incrustada en sus huesos más de lo que le gustaría admitir ¿En qué minuto sucedió todo eso? No tenía conciencia en el minuto en que la castaña pasó de ser una niña a la que había que ponerle venditas todo el tiempo, a claramente, una mujer hecha y derecha. Ella ya no titubeaba cuando a decisiones se refería, ni estaba constantemente pidiéndole ayuda, ni lloriqueando por estupideces como solía hacerlo.

Le costó un mes entender, en esa nueva línea temporal, que estaba absolutamente perdido por una mujer humana.

Y también entendió que aquello era tan incorrecto como solo imaginarlo.

 **. . .**

Frisk despertó de un sobresalto. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, era pasado el mediodía. Las pesadillas habituales le dieron el inicio a su día y con pereza, se metió a la ducha y fue hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Toriel leyendo y bebiendo una taza de café.

—Buenos días, dormilona.

—Buenos días, Toriel.

La castaña se sirvió una taza de té, también acompañado por un trozo de pastel. La mujer cabra continuaba leyendo, hasta que decidió hablar con su hija adoptiva.

—Frisk.

— ¿Si? — Dijo la joven, aun con un poco de pastel en la boca. La mujer frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres volver a la superficie?

La castaña tragó a duras penas y el apetito desapareció en un instante. Miró a todos lados y soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—Mamá, quiero que esto se hable solo una vez ¿Esta bien?

—Si, mi niña.

—A veces quiero saber cómo está mi madre, la biológica, por supuesto. Como ha enfrentado la vida, si me olvidó, si aún me busca, ese tipo de cosas. Esas preguntas me atormentan a veces, eso es todo.

La mujer cabra no pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco. Así que la madre de la niña existía en el minuto en el cual decidió escalar el Monte Ebott.

—Pero dadas las condiciones, no podremos ir allí y…

—No te preocupes. Se lo dije a Sans y lo vuelvo a repetir. Aquí encontré a mi verdadera familia, puedes estar tranquila.

La castaña le sonrió a su madre adoptiva y ella le devolvió el gesto, de cierto modo preocupada en su interior. Se puso de pie, besó la sien de la mujer cabra y fue hasta su habitación, para ordenar sus cosas y comenzar su trabajo.

Cuando salió de las Ruinas vio a Sans en su puesto de trabajo. El esqueleto estaba dormitando con un hotdog en la mano que tenía una cantidad excesiva de kétchup. Le saludó a la distancia, agitando su mano, sin acercarse demasiado a él, por lo que el hermano mayor soltó un suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a la distancia.

En el minuto que uno de los dos diera el primer paso, conversarían, pero Frisk consideró que aquel no era el momento.

La joven tuvo una tarde ajetreada en el restaurante de Grillby, toda su jornada de un lado a otro sin mencionar que uno de los clientes dejó caer al suelo un vaso de vidrio, por lo que al recogerlo se cortó un poco la palma de la mano izquierda, que le molestó todo el resto del día. Fue gracioso para ella ver al hombre de fuego tratar de acomodar una venda que detuviera la sangre que no podía evitar que emanara de su cuerpo. El color carmesí manchó el inmaculado blanco del vendaje, pero Frisk lo ocultó la mayoría del tiempo ignorando el suave dolor.

A las once de la noche en punto Grillby la envió a casa, por lo que la chica acomodó sus cosas en una mochila y salió tranquila del lugar.

De cierto modo se encontraba en paz luego de lo sucedido.

Llegó hasta la lámpara convenientemente ubicada frente al puesto de Sans y la observó con nostalgia. Sonrió frente al aparato y sintió una punzada en su lesión, por lo que sacó la mano del bolsillo y se encontró con la mayoría de la venda de un rojo escarlata intenso.

Suspiró y a la memoria se le vino un horrible recuerdo: Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Se quitó el vendaje y decidió envolver su herida en la bufanda que Toriel le tejió, cuando unas gotas de sangre cayeron a la nieve, quitándole su pureza.

— ¡HUMANA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ…? ¡ESTAS HERIDA!

Papyrus se acercó a la joven, notando que la castaña lloraba en silencio. Quizás aquella herida dolía demasiado, por lo que tomó la mano entre sus guantes, intentando pensar en alguna forma de ayudarla.

—Lo lamento tanto, Papyrus…

— ¿COMO?

—Jamás quise hacerte daño, Pap.

— ¿DE QUE HABLAS, HUMANA? SI TE REFIERES A ESAS HORRIBLES PESADILLAS ¡SON SOLO ESO! TU ERES… ERES… COMO MI HERMANA MENOR ¿SABES? A VECES SE SIENTE BIEN SER EL MAYOR. EL GRAN PAPYRUS CONFIA ABSOLUTAMENTE EN TI, FRISK.

Por fin se lo decía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Notó que la castaña se limpió las lágrimas y le devolvía el gesto, mirándole con ojos cristalinos.

—Sé que la curación funciona con Sans, no sé si sea lo mismo conmigo — Le susurró, cambiando de tema. Vio flamear el anaranjado ojo del hermano menor y sintió un poco de miedo. Seguramente la personalidad de Papyrus impedía mostrar su poder absoluto.

— ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! SI ME TRANSFORMAS EN HUMANO, QUIZAS FUNCIONE.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, asintiendo rápidamente. Colocó su mano sana en la mejilla del esqueleto y de inmediato el mayor se volvió un humano. Jamás entendía como aquello pasaba.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—NYEH HEH HEH— Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. El esqueleto invitó a la castaña que se sentara en la nieve frente a él, mientras un aura anaranjada los rodeaba a ambos, más intensa en uno de los ojos de Papyrus. Se quitó uno de los guantes y colocó su mano tibia sobre la herida, la que comenzó a cicatrizar ante la sorprendida mirada de la humana.

— ¿qué demonios, ustedes dos?

Sans los observaba con una mirada no contenta del todo, aunque al ver la expresión alegre de su hermano jamás le haría malpensar la situación.

— ¡SANS! FRISK ESTABA HERIDA Y ¡MIRA! EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUDO ARREGLARLO.

—bien, bien, pero deja que vaya a casa, o estar en la nieve hará que se enferme.

Papyrus asintió y como un caballero, levantó a Frisk del suelo. Para su sorpresa, Sans usó su poder en el alma de la chica levantándola del suelo y comenzando a caminar hacia las ruinas. El esqueleto menor levantó ambos pulgares en dirección a la castaña, quien le sonrió despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Lo vio desaparecer de su vista y se decidió a hablarle al bromista.

—Sans. Te escuchabas un poco celoso.

—chica, no juegues conmigo.

El esqueleto la dejó en el suelo cuando estuvieron frente a la gran puerta de las Ruinas. Se rascó la nuca, como si no supiera como empezar a hablar.

— ¿Crees que las personas puedan cambiar?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, aunque negó varias veces.

—no del todo.

—He cambiado, durante todos estos años.

—por favor, Frisk, eres una niña aun. No me hables como si fueras un adulto.

—Sans, estoy a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, lo que me convierte en un adulto. Tú tienes que dejar de tratarme como una niña, o…

— ¡¿qué?!

La castaña solo asintió, sonriente.

—Realmente espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme por todo el daño que hice. Sé que no es fácil y quizás jamás lo hagas, pero es lo que más deseo en este momento.

Se acercó sutilmente al esqueleto, abrazándolo suavemente.

—chica, yo…

—Si dirás que esto es incorrecto, no lo hagas. Me rindo, no puedo luchar contra un cráneo testarudo como el tuyo, peor aún si todo el mundo en esta línea temporal conoce lo que siento.

Se separó de él, con una sonrisa melancólica, dejándolo de pie, pasmado, mientras entraba a las Ruinas.

El esqueleto estaba impactado en su lugar viendo la silueta de la joven desaparecer. Él estaba decidido a aclarar todo ese tema y al final la niña se le adelantó, pero sentía un dolor agudo en su alma azulada, que brillaba de manera suave.

Aquella situación le dolía como el infierno. Aunque dentro de sí sabía que hacer las cosas bien no significaba precisamente hacer lo correcto.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se decidió.

Lo aclararía todo.

* * *

Bueno, pues este capitulo está algo raro, no sé. Es mi opinión, la lluvia me tiene así, supongo xD

 **paxX** No pos casi (?) Aquí hay muchas confusiones. Opino que deberían casarse y ya xD Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo :)

 **Capitana Pirata Sofia** Ay, lo siento. Soy una mujer trabajadora-estudiante, pero aquí ya esta el cap :) Gracias por el entusiasmo.

 **Lisa108** Desde que jugué UT me imagino a Sans como ese bromista que cuando se pone nervioso lo jode todo. Creo que lo estoy reflejando en esta historia xD Gracias!

 **Fer W** Me gusta, amiga, pero creo que te hago sufrir. No sé cuanto tiempo más darle a estos dos. Muchas gracias!

 **FaZe Erza** Dios, haz durar el fanfic, o vas a sufrir con mis pausas dramáticas xD Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **PandaHero** No sabes como te entiendo, obsesionada total con este hermoso juego. Tampoco me gusta el Soriel, bueno hay muchos ship que no me gustan, pero por algo estoy pseudo aclarando el Sans-Frisk, dejándola a ella mujer y mayor de edad, porque ya sabes, se lee mucho que este ship es pedofilo y shiets varias.

Siempre tratan de verle el lado malo a las cosas. Pero bueno, en fin. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios y espero que te guste este capitulo.

 _Setchan._

PD: A los que leen Cicatrices, estoy esperando saber que pasa con Hanji. Eso, cambio y fuera *se va a llorar intensamente*


	8. Señales

**Señales.**

Sans caminó de un lado a otro, dejando que la nieve comenzara a cubrir parte de su cabeza. Se acercó hasta uno de los árboles del bosque, pateándolo con fuerza.

Solo se escuchó el eco de las ramas y nada más.

¿Qué haría?

La niña prácticamente le dijo que estaba enamorada de él… ¿O acaso escuchó mal? ¿Debería aclarar ese malentendido? ¿Explicarle que aquello no podría ser?

O quizás …

Dio un paso y apareció en la habitación de Frisk. La castaña ya estaba acostada, aparentemente intentando dormir, ya que las luces estaban apagadas.

—oye.

Vio a la joven sentarse de un salto en la cama, sorprendida. Noto su cabello algo desordenado y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su cara.

—Sans, no deberías estar aquí, mamá se enfadará y…

—heh. Tori no está en casa, chica. Supuse que lo sabias.

—No, pero, aun así. Por favor, no continúes con esto— Le dijo cabizbaja, apretando los puños con fuerza. En su mente no había mas que desconsuelo y tristeza y necesitaba descansar de aquello para intentar continuar con su vida normal. Aun así, sintió como el esqueleto se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en su cama, suspirando suavemente.

—Frisk.

—Sans…

—Frisk, te conocí cuando eras una mocosa revoltosa que no hacía más que preocuparme mientras se escabullía por este mundo, haciendo de las suyas. Y eso incluye tu afán por hacer feliz a todos, como también cuando Chara poseyó tu alma. Ni siquiera creas que esto es fácil para mí, chica. Vi tus manos empuñar un cuchillo para luego degollar a mi hermano, esa imagen está plasmada en mis huesos más clara que cuando lo hiciste conmigo.

La castaña se encogió más aún. Esa conversación estaba llegando a un punto que no quería pasar. Aunque no le negaría a su amigo el derecho de descargarse con ella, puesto que nada de lo que Sans hablaba era una mentira.

—y a pesar de todo, contra mis propias creencias, cumplí esa absurda promesa de proteger a la humana que saldría fuera de las Ruinas. Te advertí que no siguieras aquellos caminos, aunque dentro de mi cráneo siempre creí que aquella pequeña basura que se divertía asesinando no eras tú.

Sans se levantó y observo a Frisk, quien se veía como la pequeña niña que conoció hace tantos años. Unas tenues lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se acercó hasta ella sentándose a su lado, colocando una de sus esqueléticas manos en la mejilla de la chica, transformándose en humano instantáneamente.

—y de verdad no entiendo cómo es que llegué a **_quererte tanto._**

Frisk dio un pequeño saltito, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar tan repentinamente esa confesión. El esqueleto soltó una carcajada contagiosa, aunque nada lograba quitarle la expresión de seriedad a la castaña. Le dio un suave abrazo apoyando su cara en el hombro de la chica, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, especialmente su alma brillante bajo la camiseta.

—Ni yo tampoco. Es absurdo — Le dijo la chica, sonriendo suavemente, envolviendo en sus brazos al esqueleto, quien parecía algo más emocionado que de costumbre.

—seamos justos, chica. Ninguno está libre de errores—

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza. Sans levantó la vista, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la humana quien tímidamente correspondió el gesto, abriendo más grandes los ojos que de costumbre, permitiéndole ver al esqueleto aquel perfecto color miel cristalizado por las lágrimas que ya desaparecían.

—Este nuevo mundo es maravilloso, Sans.

—lo es.

—Disfrutémoslo.

El bromista se sorprendió con aquella palabra. Quizás el nuevo mundo le estaba regalando una nueva posibilidad que no debería desaprovechar. Y la tomaría. Y lo disfrutaría con ella.

Sus temporales manos humanas se posaron en las tibias mejillas de la castaña. Frisk suspiró como dejando ir el sufrimiento que vivió durante todos esos años, notó que la joven levantó una de sus manos y la utilizó para jalar el escaso vello facial que brotaba en su mentón.

Le volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma distinta, cerrando los ojos.

Se acercó hasta ella lo suficiente como para escuchar su respiración nerviosa.

Hasta que una melodía contagiosa le quitó toda la seriedad a la situación y refunfuñando, miró su teléfono.

—hey, pap.

Frisk comenzó a reírse suavemente, como si aquello no fuera la primera vez que sucediera.

—HOLA, HERMANO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA.

El estómago de la castaña hizo un sonido extraño al escuchar la palabra cena. Sans sonrió divertido.

—¿suficiente para tres?

—SUFICIENTE PARA TRES.

—ok. En lo que cruje un hueso estamos allá.

Clic. La castaña se levantó de la cama, tomó algunas de sus prendas y se metió al cuarto de baño mientras el esqueleto caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

Aquello era tan extraño, pero hermoso, a la vez prohibido… y lo deseaba.

Quería alguna vez por todas ser feliz.

—Estoy lista— Soltó la chica, luego de unos minutos. Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron quietos al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría.

Caminaron hasta asomarse un poco en la sala principal. Allí, una escena inesperada para Frisk iluminaba sus ojos con esperanza. Toriel y Asgore compartiendo una taza de té más amigables que de costumbre.

—Luces demasiado nerviosa, Tori. Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento.

—No, no. Sans me envió un mensaje, están en su casa… no me gustaría que nos viera… así.

—¿Tranquilos?

La mujer cabra frunció el ceño en una expresión irónica.

—Juntos, Dreemurr. Frisk sería capaz de…

—Oh. Te refieres a que le causaría mucha ilusión.

Ella asintió de forma preocupada, luego sonrió.

Sans tapaba la boca de la castaña para que ella no emitiera ningún tipo de sonido. Una amplia sonrisa se escondía tras la ahora humana mano del esqueleto, quien, suspirando, los llevó hasta el sillón de su casa.

—¡FRISK! ¡SANS! LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO.

Frente al televisor, una pequeña mesa y un par de cojines entregaban un acogedor ambiente para cenar. El esqueleto menor le indicó a la chica que se sentara mientras él y su hermano terminaban de preparar la mesa.

El bromista notó la intensa mirada de su hermano sobre si, suponiendo que debía contarle algo sobre la situación actual de Frisk y él.

—está todo bien, bro. Ya hemos conversado.

—OH, SANS, QUE ALEGRIA. ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YA SON…?

—no tan rápido, Papyrus.

El esqueleto menor aun así sonrió satisfecho. Quizás a su hermano le faltaría algún tipo de empujón para dejar en claro todo.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa y comieron junto a Frisk. La cena se dividió en los chistes malos de huesos de Sans y la exasperación de Papyrus que incrementaba a cada minuto.

La rutinaria secuencia de comer, reír y ver algún espectáculo de Mettaton calmaba mentalmente a Frisk, ya que con cada segundo que pasaba, más se convencía de lo bueno del nuevo mundo en el cual estaba viviendo.

La humana le sonrió al hermano menor, pero este estaba dormitando en el sillón con el control de la televisión en la mano. Soltó una risita suave y al girarse notó la mirada de admiración de Sans.

—esto nunca sucede, chica.

—Supongo que siempre es al revés — Murmuró la castaña de forma bromista. El esqueleto sonrió y asintió, levantándose y con ayuda de la magia, llevando al hermano menor hasta su habitación y dejándolo dormir en su cama.

Cuando el bromista volvió la humana estaba terminando de ordenar y asear un poco, comenzando a colocarse una chaqueta abrigada para caminar hasta las ruinas.

—puedes quedarte.

Frisk sintió sus mejillas arder, ocultando su sonrisa bajo una bufanda que Toriel había tejido para ella.

—No quiero molestar, Sans. Y seguramente Toriel se enfadará y…

—No era una sugerencia — Respondió rápidamente, rascándose el cráneo — Y no sabes que está sucediendo allá… puedes ver o escuchar algo que no quieras y…

—¡Sans!

—heh.

—Realmente deseo que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos. Fue una de las situaciones que jamás logre inducir en las líneas temporales.

 _Maldición._ Frisk se tapó la boca de inmediato luego de pronunciar esas desagradables palabras. Notó la sutil molestia del bromista, puesto que este se había paralizado por unos segundos, su sonrisa ya no estaba y sus ojos estaban negros de manera tenebrosa.

—tu… realmente tienes un gran poder encima ¿No?

—No es lo que quería decir…

—Frisk.

—Lo tuve. En el pasado, ya no más. No puedo ni quiero hacer uso de ellos — Respondió, soltando un suspiro.

—aun así…

—Sans, no — Fue casi en un murmuro como le habló, acercándose hasta él, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros — Y si por algún motivo si quiera intentara hacerlo, estás en todo tu derecho de matarme y terminar con eso. Tal cual sucedió en el pasado.

—chica, no puedes lanzarlo así como así.

—No quiero que sigas temiendo si es que todo va a reiniciarse sin aviso.

El esqueleto soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada.

—es una tortura constante.

—Siempre lo supe y aun así intenté evitarlo lo que más pude.

—lo sé.

El silencio en el que se sumieron se vio interrumpido cuando Frisk palmeó dos veces el hombro del bromista, para luego besar suavemente la mejilla helada del esqueleto.

—Buenas noches.

Con estas palabras, no pudo más que retirarse del lugar. La tensión dañaba cada fibra sensitiva de su cuerpo y no quería volver a pensar en las almas, ni en Chara, ni Flowey, ni nada que le recordara constantemente la era del genocidio.

Cuando entró en las ruinas, Toriel estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, seguramente sobre flores o caracoles.

—Hola, mi niña.

—Hola, Toriel ¿Todo bien?

—Si ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Cené con Pap y Sans…

—Me alegro, Frisk. Dejé un trozo de pastel en tu habitación, aunque ya es algo tarde — Murmuró, poniéndose de pie y abrazando suavemente a la humana — Descansa, deberíamos dormir ya.

La castaña asintió y caminó hasta su habitación, le dio un mordisco al pastel y se metió en la cama. De inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento y supuso que aquella no sería una buena noche.

 **. . .**

No podía distinguir si estaba encerrada en una habitación o si el lugar donde estaba se encontraba era la penumbra misma. Le recordó al limbo hasta que a la lejanía logro ver un suave destello azul.

Dio pasos inseguros hasta encontrarse de frente con una flor eco que aumentó más su preocupación.

 _*No sigas caminando._

Luego de escuchar ese mensaje a su vista se abrió un pasillo florido que guiaba sus pasos hasta una puerta.

 _*No sigas._

Aun así, continuó.

 _*No sigas, humana._

La ultima flor eco al lado de la puerta vibraba de una forma extraña.

 ** _*Si esto es lo que quieres, la muerte te espera._**

Siguiendo su instinto, abrió la puerta. Una sombra al fondo de la habitación diminuta parecía estar doblándose de dolor.

—¿Estas bien?

Dio unos cuantos pasos y la figura se removió, incomoda.

—Niña estúpida.

Creyó escucharlo, pero unas manos esqueléticas se movían en lenguaje de señas, logrando entenderlo claramente.

La figura misteriosa se levantó y varias sombras se acercaron a Frisk, como si de algún modo, quisieran hacer desaparecer su cuerpo.

A cambio de eso, su alma salió de su pecho y su cuerpo cayó desplomado, volviéndose polvo.

 **. . .**

—¡No!

De un salto se sentó en la cama. Varias gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, mientras que sus manos temblaban al intentar tomar el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Fingió que dormía cuando escuchó los apresurados pasos de Toriel, quien entró a la habitación y suspiró al notar que no sucedía nada.

Volvió a sentarse y decidió que debería conversar con alguien sobre aquello. No quería tomar aquello como una premonición, pero en aquella nueva línea temporal, no podía asegurar nada.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de las ruinas en silencio, caminando bajo la nieve de Snowdin.

 _›› Lamento molestar ¿Estas despierto?_

Envió esto a Sans y su teléfono vibró casi enseguida.

 _›› ¿Mala noche, chica? ;)_

 _›› Estoy fuera._

Comenzó a temblar cuando la puerta de los hermanos se abrió estrepitosamente. Sans parecía recién salido de la cama, obviamente solo con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus huesos más que de costumbre.

—cielos ¿Qué es tan importante?

—Lo siento, Sans… yo… soñé… y esa voz…

—¿Era yo?

—No. Pero había una mano, un esqueleto, que se movía en lenguaje de señas.

El ojo de Sans flameó de un azul intenso y empujó a la chica a la parte posterior de la casa, en donde estaba su taller. La castaña no entendía nada y observaba nervioso al esqueleto, quien, con las manos apoyadas en una mesa, aun no podía controlar su ojo.

—Era G.

—¿G?

—Gaster. El científico real antes de Alphys, cometió un error y desapareció de la faz del Underground… también…

La castaña se acercó hasta el bromista, quien a cada minuto parecía más tenso. Notó que este tomó una gran bocanada de aire, abrió uno de los cajones y le entregó una fotografía antigua.

Observó largos minutos antes de descubrir que las manos esqueléticas de aquel sujeto eran las mismas que vio en su sueño.

Y que esas mismas manos cargaban a un bebé que reconoció como Papyrus y tomaban de la mano a un pequeño Sans.

—Él es…

—nuestro padre, sí.

—¿Y cómo logré soñar con él, si no lo conozco?

—esa máquina que está ahí, la comencé a construir cuando él desapareció. Supongo que en esta línea temporal está su oportunidad de volver.

Frisk palideció y Sans lo notó, sonriéndole para calmarla.

—Él me asesinó. Su oportunidad de volver está si utiliza mi alma.

El esqueleto se acercó hasta la humana, en el camino transformándose en humano, quedando frente a ella. Sus ojos azules le miraban de forma intensa.

—jamás permitiré que te ponga un hueso encima.

La castaña desvió la mirada, notoriamente nerviosa y confundida, de todos modos, asintiendo. Abrazó con fuerza a Sans, quien acariciaba su espalda de manera suave.

Aun así, cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera una señal. Y eso aterraba a Sans.

* * *

¡Hola, queridos/as! ¿Adivinen a quien se le quemó el notebook? *Levanta la mano con resignación* Si, había avanzado y perdí todo y oh god, why. Fue lo peor de la vida, peeero, aproveché de cambiar todo.

Si, todo.

Así que muchas gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar de mi demora.

 **Lisa108** Ay *la abraza* Me alegra leer eso. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Guest** Amo a Pap y creo que merece mas reconocimiento, no siempre ser al que deben estar cuidando de todo.

 **paxX** Este barco zarpó hace mucho, la verdad respeto todos los ship de este fandom y mi placer culpable es el FriskxSans xD.

ME PASA LO MISMO EN EL TRABAJO, NADIE ENTIENDE QUE UNA ES UNA FANGIRL PERDIDA Y NECESITA LEER FANFICTIONS *Emoción*

 **PandaHero** Cuando hice la genocida caí en depresión. Cuando volví a jugar solo hice el pacifista verdadero y luego lo dejé ahí. Este juego es una obra de arte que me llena de determinación *y de feeeelssss*

 **FaZe Erza** Es mayor de edad porque ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ... no, en realidad no se cuan lejos llegar. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Guardian19** aquí esta la continuación, lamento la demora.

 **Laiz-chan56** Amor para toooodos. Gracias :)

Gracias, aquí esta la continuación *-*

 **itseyesgreen** Tu review fue místico, justo en el día de mi cumpleaños. Gracias por tu comentario :)

Y también gracias a los lectores silenciosos, a los favs y los follows.

 _Setchan._


	9. Sala misteriosa

**Sala misteriosa.**

—Buen viaje, Grillby.

Frisk acababa de recibir la noticia y se encontraba despidiendo a su jefe, el cual se iría de vacaciones con su hija a Hotland durante un mes.

Justo cuando necesitaba estar más ocupada y tener la mente trabajando en otros asuntos que no fuera la inevitable posibilidad de morir a manos del padre de Sans y Papyrus. A pesar de que el esqueleto mayor intentaba convencerla de que estaría segura a su lado, sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento su existencia se vería afectada en beneficio del científico.

Esperó a que la silueta del hombre de fuego junto a la chica desapareciera de su vista para caminar hasta la casa de los hermanos y tocar la puerta de manera suave.

—WOWIE, HUMANA ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR TRABAJANDO? AUN ASÍ ¡PASA! ESTÁBAMOS POR COMER… ¿FRISK?

—Lo siento, estoy algo distraída Pap. Y Grillby está de vacaciones ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡PUEDES PREPARAR LA MESA SI QUIERES! PORQUE SANS ESTÁ EN SU CUARTO… ORDENANDO. OH, SEREMOS CINCO ESTA VEZ, POR CIERTO.

La mirada incrédula del esqueleto menor sacó una carcajada en la castaña. Le ayudó al hermano hasta que éste terminó de preparar sus indescriptibles espaguetis con salsa de tomate y comenzó a servir los platos con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡SANS!

—¿si, bro?

—ESTÁ LISTO.

—ok.

—¡SANS!

—¿si?

—¡VEN AQUÍ!

—ok.

El esqueleto menor colocó su mano como si masajeara el puente de su inexistente nariz, claro signo de desesperación. Frisk suspiró y subió las escaleras, para llevar al bromista hasta la mesa antes de que Papyrus se enfadara más aún.

—Voy a entrar — Dijo la chica, metiendo en la cerradura la llave de la habitación del esqueleto mayor. Se encontró con una habitación algo diferente, estaba acomodada de tal modo que el orden reinaba de manera extraña el lugar. Incluso parecía estar adaptada para dos personas…

—¡hey, chica! ¿las puertas cerradas significan algo, sabes?

De modo molesto, Sans avanzó en dirección hasta la humana, la que parecía más confundida que de costumbre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—era una sorpresa.

—¿Para quién?

—¿para quién? ¿estás bromeando?

La chica no acababa de entender que era lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, pero aun así Sans no le dijo ni una palabra.

—¡SANS! LOS REYES ESTÁN AQUÍ— Escucharon ambos. Frisk arqueó una ceja ¿Un almuerzo con Toriel, Asgore y ellos tres?

—vamos, Frisk — Soltó de pronto el esqueleto. Tomó la mano de la chica y la sacó de la habitación, para aparecer ambos sonrientes frente a los reyes del subterráneo, los que tenían una expresión de tensión preocupante.

—Frisk, cariño.

—Hola, hija.

Ambos monstruos le dieron un gran abrazo a la humana, para luego sentarse alrededor del delicioso aroma que emanaba desde la mesa.

—ES UNA RECETA NUEVA. ALPHYS ME LA ENVIÓ — Acotó automáticamente Papyrus, al notar la sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

La pasta estaba especialmente buena aquel día.

—No sabíamos que Frisk estaría aquí.

—la chica acaba de llegar de improviso. Pero creo que es bueno que participe de esta conversación.

—No estamos del todo seguros…

—¿Serian tan amables de explicarme por qué estamos reunidos?

La castaña tomó una posición defensiva. Suspiró y el único que fue capaz de responderle fue Sans.

—quiero que vivas con nosotros aquí desde ahora en adelante.

Las mejillas de Frisk se encendieron de forma automática. Le dirigió la vista a cada uno de sus acompañantes, Papyrus indudablemente más emocionado que el resto.

—Mi niña, sabemos que te estas convirtiendo en un adulto… pero… creo que esto es demasiado rápido.

—Así es, hija. Nadie te presiona para que abandones el nido, sabes que la puerta de nuestro hogar está abierta para ti…

—¿Estarás triste si me voy?

La pregunta en particular estaba dirigida a Toriel, quien colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Frisk.

—Si me visitas, estará bien. No importa lo que tu padre o yo sintamos, estaremos felices si tú lo estás.

—Aún así no tendré piedad con él si veo una sola lagrima caer por su culpa…

—¡Asgore!

—Lo siento, Tori.

Ambos reyes rieron juntos y eso alegró a Frisk. Sans se rascó la nuca, nervioso, mientras Papyrus sonreía.

—¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTO, FRISK! SOMOS UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA.

 _Pequeña familia._ Deseó que su madre fuera si quiera un poco parecida a Toriel. Deseó que su padre la acompañara por siempre como Asgore. Deseó tener un hermano que la quería incondicionalmente como Papyrus. Deseó estar al lado de un compañero de vida como Sans.

Deseó que todo eso no se acabara nunca…

—Frisk ¿estás bien? — Le preguntó el bromista, al ver las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de la humana. Ella asintió varias veces, sonriente. No arruinaría el momento con sus suposiciones, pero si tenía algo importante que agregar.

—Tengo algo que decirles.

La expectación invadió a los presentes.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi niña?

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños. El numero dieciocho.

Enmudecieron y luego sonrieron satisfechos. La niña, luego de tantos años de misterios, por fin era capaz de abrir un poco su corazón con ellos.

El primero en levantarse de la silla y envolver en un abrazo a Frisk fue Papyrus.

—¡FELICIDADES, FRISK! YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS Y AHORA HERMANO MAYOR, PREPARARÉ UNA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE PARA TI.

La castaña se largó a reír en los brazos del esqueleto. Cuando este luego de largos minutos la devolvió a tierra firme, fueron Toriel y Asgore los que abrazaron al mismo tiempo a la chica.

—Mi niña ya es una mujer.

—Felicidades, hija.

Sans parecía ido en sus pensamientos cuando la castaña le dedicó una mirada de reojo, pero el esqueleto se acercó hasta ella y chocó sus dientes con la sien de la joven.

—oficialmente un adulto independizado.

Frisk sonrió repleta de alegría. Fue consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que todos fueron a las Ruinas para tomar las pertenencias de la castaña y acomodarlas en su nuevo hogar.

No era más que su ropa y un par de libros, pero aquello le hizo sentir nostalgia.

Sans y Papyrus se adelantaron cuando volvían a casa, ella siendo detenida por los reyes, quienes extendieron una pequeña cajita envuelta con un moño.

—Nos tomas por sorpresa, Frisk, pero he tenido esto desde que llegaste al subterráneo… y creo que es una buena ocasión para que lo recibas.

Ella abrió la caja y se encontró con un collar dorado del cual colgaba el símbolo del infinito.

—Mi niña, no hay límites para ti.

Asgore se encargó de colocárselo. Sintió que su pecho se remecía.

—Mantente determinada, Frisk.

Ambos salieron del cuarto mientras la castaña tomaba las ultimas cosas y se encaminaba hasta Snowdin. Curiosamente, aquel hogar también estaba vacío.

 _››¿así que Grill está fuera? ¿Te importaría cubrirme en el puesto de Waterfall? Creo que Pap mantendrá mis huesos ocupados._

 _››Lo haré._

 _››gracias, chica._

Era inusual que el esqueleto le pidiera esa clase de favores, pero aun así acepto para mantenerse ocupada. Se cambió de ropa y se colocó una de las chaquetas de Sans solo por gusto.

Caminó por sobre la nieve y llegó rápidamente al puesto de Sans en la entrada de Waterfall. El clima era más agradable y se dispuso a trabajar. Encendió la pequeña cocina para calentar los hotdogs, preparó el pan y acomodó los aderezos a la vista de los clientes.

No fue de extrañar que el sitio se llenara rápidamente.

Pasadas un par de horas, volvió a quedarse sola.

*Frisk…

¿Alguien la llamaba?

Siguió la dirección por donde provenía la voz, pero no vio a nadie llamándola.

*Frisk…

¿Entre las hierbas? Nadie estaba a la vista. El tono de voz parecía más lejano, por lo que decidió ir hasta los puentes que estaban bajo una cascada. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Nada.

*Frisk.

Comenzaba a parecer una mala broma. Volvió caminando suavemente por el puente de madera hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío.

—¡Sans!

El golpe no fue tan fuerte para su buena suerte. Cayó sobre una cama de flores en un lugar demasiado oscuro.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, la vio.

Una flor eco.

*Frisk.

La flor la llamaba.

Se levantó a duras penas ¿Cómo volvería a la superficie? No se veía ninguna escalera que pudiera ayudarla. Comenzó a caminar siguiendo la luz que emitían las flores.

*No sigas caminando.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sacó rápidamente su teléfono y se dedicó a marcar la mayor cantidad de números que tenía registrados.

Pero en aquel maldito lugar no había señal de llamadas.

 _››Sans, si lees esto, estoy en el pasillo del sueño. Por favor, búscame y sácame de aquí._

Leyó sus propias palabras mientras el temor invadía sus sentidos.

 _››No quiero entrar ahí. No quiero morir. No ahora._

Las horas pasaban. Encogida, escondiendo la cabeza bajo sus brazos y llevando las rodillas a su pecho, comenzó a llorar.

—¿Están… ahí? —Murmuró para sí misma. Su última opción serían las almas, seguramente ellas podrían aconsejarla y ayudarle a salir de aquel tenebroso lugar.

 _Pero nadie responde._

 _››Lo siento._

Se levantó y corrió en dirección a la puerta que podía ver al final del camino, ignorando todos los mensajes que las flores escondían, entrando sin ninguna precaución. Solo cuando entró y dio una última vista hacia atrás, notó una flor dorada que sobresalía al lado de las demás.

Suspiró. Si tenía que morir no iba a alargar más el proceso.

—¡Solo levántate y termina con esto de una maldita vez!

Aquel ser que descansaba en el fondo de la habitación se retorció. Las sombras se esparcieron por la totalidad de aquella pequeña habitación y a la vista de la castaña unas manos esqueléticas se irguieron para entregar su mensaje.

—Niña estúpida.

Ella ignoró sus palabras y tomó una posición como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Desafortunadamente no tenía nada encima más que sus manos, por lo que sería una batalla difícil en notoria desventaja.

Jamás pensó en deshacerse de Gaster. De hecho, quería salvarlo. Devolver al monstruo junto a sus hijos y sus amigos, que pudiera continuar con su vida luego de sus errores.

Y eso la llenaba de **amabilidad.**

El collar que tenía en el pecho emitió una luz verde clara que sorprendió a la humana. Su alma roja brillaba bajo su camiseta, pero podía notar el poder de una de las almas emanar desde aquel mismo lugar.

 _*Es protección, Frisk. Utilízala bien. Sin armas, no tendrás más que esperar a que alguien llegue_.

La joven asintió como si hablara consigo misma y corrió por entre las sombras. En el centro de las mismas, un cráneo resquebrajado en la zona de las cuencas le hizo sentir pánico.

—Interesante. Hay más almas humanas dentro de ti… así será más fácil.

La figura se irguió y las sombras rodearon a la castaña, dejándola sin visibilidad, evitando que ella pudiera moverse en cualquier dirección. Sentía que una corriente de aire denso se movía en círculos a su alrededor.

Cuando Gaster se detuvo, estaba flotando en el aire. Las sombras emulaban algún tipo de abrigo negro azabache y sus manos parecían intentar emitir algún mensaje, que Frisk no lograba entender del todo.

—Esta enfermiza habitación ha sido mi perdición durante años. Sin poder salir. Sin hablar. Rodeado de la nada misma.

La habitación que los rodeaba era absolutamente blanca. La castaña trató de volver por sobre sus pasos, pero la puerta había desaparecido.

¿Qué haría?

Gaster inició la batalla con un ataque bastante poderoso. Aparentemente sus manos podían alejarse lo suficiente de él como para intentar tomar su alma y destruirla.

—Eres la única opción que he tenido desde que mi proyecto más importante falló.

Corría por la habitación intentando esquivar lo que más podía. Benditas tardes de ejercicios junto a Undyne.

—Hay muchos monstruos que te conocen. Esas flores eco han caído desde la superficie, solo he tenido la oportunidad de escucharlas.

Las manos de Gaster estuvieron a punto de tocar el alma de Frisk, pero una barrera invisible la protegía, proveniente de las almas.

—Frisk. La octava humana. _La pacifista._

Sus palabras parecían afectarle más de lo normal. Aquel monstruo hablaba de ella como si la conociera desde el minuto uno en el que cayó al Underground.

¿Quizás Gaster era una entidad que podía verlo todo?

—ok, G. Deja ir a la chica, si tienes algún problema, soluciónalo conmigo.

Gaster ni siquiera le prestó atención a Sans, todo lo contrario, atacó con más fuerza a la castaña.

—La pacifista que se encargó de deshacerse de todos y alimentar el alma desdichada de Chara.

Frisk intentaba huir de sus ataques, pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente. El sudor que corría por su frente cayendo de su cara era una clara señal de que prontamente dejaría de defenderse.

—Si lo asesino a él… ¿Me entregarás tu alma?

La castaña se paró en seco. Su mirada se dirigió a la tintineante silueta de Sans, apareciendo y desapareciendo intentando atacar a su propio padre.

De pronto, el esqueleto fue golpeado por una oleada de blasters que no fue capaz de esquivar, azotando la espalda contra la muralla.

—¡Sans!

—Fascinante — Murmuró Gaster, preparando sus armas.

Frisk corrió en dirección al bromista, quien se notaba malherido.

—heh.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—no tenemos ni un descanso, chica.

—Lo siento tanto… no imaginé que… sería tan pronto.

—no te preocupes. Será una muerte romántica para ambos.

—¡Sans!

—estas sonriendo.

—Lo sé.

Ella decidió enfrentar al monstruo. Su mirada seria y con los pies firmes sobre la tierra, estiró su brazo izquierdo, formando una barrera defensiva que los cuidaría hasta que su alma lo permitiera.

Defender a Sans la llenaba de **determinación.**

 _*Intentaremos resistir lo que más se pueda. Mantente determinada._

—Gracias.

Sintió el primer golpe de los gasterblaster chocar con la barrera, la cual vibró al unísono con su alma. Su brazo se mantenía firme mientras el bromista trataba de recuperar fuerzas.

—chica, déjalo. Has hecho suficiente.

—Tengo una sola oportunidad para intentarlo.

Sans soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió. Observó largos minutos a Frisk, quien con cada minuto que pasaba, sus pasos la hacían retroceder, lograba ver la pequeña barrera que cada vez disminuía mas su tamaño y sus esperanzas se iban directo al infierno.

También logró ver el intenso color verde de aquel collar extraño. Y el arcoíris en los ojos de la castaña.

—¡SANS! ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE A UN LUGAR COMO ESTE…?

Frisk se distrajo al escuchar aquella voz. Papyrus era a quien menos se esperaba en aquella habitación, entrando de manera tan fácil y sin llamar la atención.

—Sans, sujétate.

Ni siquiera lo pensó y deshizo la barrera, cargando en sus brazos al esqueleto mayor para luego correr en dirección a Papyrus. Cuando estuvo a su lado, volvió a crear una barrera más pequeña.

—hola, bro.

—¡SANS!

—¿Puedes curarlo, Pap? No nos queda mucho tiempo.

La sala volvió a llenarse de oscuridad. Quizás la presencia de Papyrus era un punto débil para Gaster.

El ojo anaranjado del hermano menor no tardó en encenderse. Ni siquiera sintió curiosidad o preguntó por qué estaban en aquella situación.

—¿Por qué atraes a mis hijos aquí? ¿Quieres que sufran el mismo destino? Eres un humano despreciable, Frisk.

Papyrus no sabía del todo bien de donde provenían aquellos murmullos, pero tratar así a su amiga no era algo que él soportaría. Se distrajo cuando escuchó los quejidos de Sans. Su hermano no estaba del todo bien.

Y aquella barrera cada vez se acercaba más a la mano de Frisk.

—¡FRISK!

La barrera se resquebrajaba y el brazo de la castaña estaba cubierto con aquella bruma oscura entre el codo y el hombro.

—oh dios, me duelen todos los huesos…

Un grito de dolor salió desde los labios de Frisk. Su alma tintineante estaba a punto de flaquear cuando se vio rodeada esta vez por una barrera de huesos anaranjados y celestes.

—OH POR DIOS… ¿FRISK?

La joven estaba sumida en su dolor, agachándose intentando mantener la calma.

—chica, no.

—Papyrus, encárgate de Sans. También necesito que mantengas mis manos con huesos, defendernos no nos llevará a nada… y …

Cuando volvió a mirar sus manos, notó que donde se suponía que estaba su brazo izquierdo no había más que un brazo esquelético, como el de sus acompañantes.

No parecía un esqueleto humano, pero si era como el de Sans, la palma de la mano con un gran agujero en el centro y la totalidad de huesos gruesos hasta arriba, en donde la manga de su suéter había sido destruida.

Su expresión desencajada preocupó a ambos hermanos. Era lógico, acababa de perder un brazo. O un porcentaje importante de él.

Se quitó aquel suéter a rayas y lo colocó sobre el bromista como si fuera una manta. Así ambos hermanos tuvieron más detalle de lo que sucedía con su brazo.

—FRISK. TE AYUDARÉ EN TODO LO QUE NECESITES.

—chica, eres increíble. Dame unos minutos y te ayudaré a patear ese huesudo trasero.

Ella no logró emitir ni una palabra, asintiendo y dejando a ambos atrás, sintió la magia entre sus dedos.

—Deberías estar muerta.

Corrió y dio un salto tan alto como le fue posible, lanzando los huesos que Papyrus invocaba para ella. Su mente trabajaba al máximo, ignorando lo que aquel monstruo acababa de hacerle y llenándose de determinación a cada minuto que pasaba.

 _*Estamos contigo._

Cuando menos lo esperó, un gasterblaster que no provenía de él le golpeó, disipando la oscuridad y llevándolo hasta el suelo, dejando ver su alma negra en la inmaculada habitación.

—hazlo, chica.

Su mano esquelética tomó entre sus dedos el alma oscura de Gaster. Suspiró aliviada.

—Es solo una fachada.

Lo destruyó, aquel color negro volviéndose polvo y cambiando suavemente a un azul intenso, igual que el alma de sus hijos.

—Puedes volver con nosotros y recuperar tu vida, Gaster. No puedo ofrecerte más que eso.

—¿Estas mostrando piedad conmigo?

—Si.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tú tienes que estar seguro. Tu trabajo, tus amigos… tus hijos. Piensa en ellos.

Un recuadro suavemente iluminado apareció ante los ojos de Frisk.

[Perdonar y Salvar]

 _*Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Frisk. Este es el poder del cual estás hecha._

En cuanto lo presionó, su collar dejó de brillar y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. La sala se iluminó con un inmaculado color perla y la puerta volvió a su lugar.

Pero Gaster seguía tendido en el suelo. Con una apariencia completamente diferente, solamente vestía un suéter y pantalones negros acompañados de una bata blanca de laboratorio.

Tal cual como desapareció tantos años atrás.

Sintió sus piernas temblar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al lado del científico. Escuchó los pasos de sus amigos acercarse hasta ella.

Sans notó que la chica estaba absolutamente destruida. Al igual que su padre.

—SANS… ¿ESE ES?...

—así es.

—LE HIZO MUCHO DAÑO A FRISK. ELLA… NO NOS PERDONARÁ….

—nah. La chica estará bien. Ese brazo es sexy hasta los huesos — Soltó, sonriéndole a su hermano. La castaña le dio una mirada a su brazo y tardó unos segundos en digerirlo.

—Un humano normal estaría horrorizado con esto.

—tú lo has dicho…

—Es hermoso, Pap. No hay nada que perdonar. Aun puedo sentirlo y puedo utilizarlo de forma normal ¿A ti te molesta verlo así?

Papyrus no encontró una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para responder esa pregunta. Se limitó a abrazar a la castaña, quien tembló bajo su contacto.

—¡Por fin los encontramos! Asgore está trayendo una escalera para sacarlos de aquí… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Undyne corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, dedicándole miradas confusas a todos.

Frisk se desmayó en los brazos de Papyrus y aquella era la señal de retirada. Ya más tarde preguntaría qué diablos hacia Gaster ahí, por qué Frisk tenía ese brazo.

Y que hacían en esa sala misteriosa.

* * *

No pos me volví loca (?)

 **valentine star** Gracias Fransister (?) Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Jirave** DIOS NO SABES COMO TE AMO. Espero que a ti y a tu hermana les guste este esquelético capitulo también. Un abrazo !

PD: Graciassss por continuar leyendo :D

 _Setchan._


	10. Infinito

**Infinito.**

—SANS, ESTA HACIENDO ESO… DE NUEVO.

Papyrus estaba recostado al lado de Frisk, en la habitación del esqueleto mayor, mientras este no dejaba de mirar el brazo huesudo de la castaña.

Ambos notaron el suave temblor que invadía su cuerpo, junto a la inconsciencia y temperatura corporal baja, sin tener una respuesta concreta sobre lo que le sucedía a la humana.

—está congelada hasta los huesos.

Ni siquiera provocó una respuesta en el hermano menor, en cambio, éste se levantó y llevó desde su habitación una manta bastante gruesa, extendiéndola sobre la cama y volviendo a recostarse al lado de Frisk.

—CREO QUE NO FUNCIONA.

Ambos decidieron rodear a la humana, uno a cada lado, invocando su magia para generar algo de calor.

Pero la joven no reaccionaba.

La fiesta de cumpleaños que Papyrus estuvo preparando durante el día estaba suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. Toriel puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de lo sucedido, pero el mismísimo Asgore se había encargado de mantener el orden y mientras Alphys y él se encargaban de Gaster, Papyrus y Sans estarían atentos a Frisk.

—¿humanos?

—HUMANOS.

La magia de ambos ojos, azul y naranja, iluminó suavemente la habitación. Se metieron bajo las mantas junto a ella y de inmediato la joven intentó acurrucarse contra el pecho de Papyrus, que estaba considerablemente más cerca que Sans, el que estaba realmente aterrado, ya que seguramente la chica resetearía al abrir un ojo y notar los huesos que saltaban a la vista en su brazo.

Aun así, el esqueleto mayor acaricio el cabello de la castaña mientras esta balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

—pequeña familia ¿eh, Paps?

—ASÍ ES, HERMANO.

Las palabras no eran abundantes en aquella conversación. Papyrus se notaba más nervioso que de costumbre, mientras que Sans intentaba reaccionar a lo vivido previamente. Se sentía agotado, pero no preocuparía de más a su hermano.

De pronto, el teléfono de Sans comenzó a vibrar.

—Alph.

—El D-Doctor G-Gaster…

—ahora no, por favor. Frisk aún no reacciona.

—Quiere… q-quiere verlos.

Inhaló aire, ofuscado, y tapó el auricular para dirigirle la vista a su hermano.

—Pap…. G quiere…

—NO. ABSOLUTAMENTE NO.

No había un dejo de piedad en las palabras del esqueleto.

—ninguna posibilidad por ahora, Alphys. Iremos allá en cuanto podamos.

—Lo entiendo, Sans. C-cuiden de Frisk, por favor.

—eso hacemos. Adiós.

Dejó escapar todo el aire contenido en su tórax como si de pulmones humanos se tratase. El esqueleto menor bajó la mirada para evitar aquella conversación, pero el hermano mayor no fue demasiado consiente de aquello.

—FRISK YA NO ESTÁ TEMBLANDO.

—Pap…

—ESTARÁ MEJOR. CON NOSOTROS ESTARÁ MEJOR.

—Papyrus. El viejo está de vuelta, no sé cómo, pero ella lo hizo. Es una gran humana, dio su vida por nosotros y de paso salvó a G.

—PERO EL HIZO… ¿POR QUE ATACARLA, SANS? ¿ACASO NUESTRO PADRE SEGUIRÁ HACIENDO ESAS COSAS MALAS? ¿EXPERIMENTAR CON FRISK, HERMANO? ASÍ COMO LO HIZO CON NOSOTROS…

El resentimiento estaba presente en cada palabra del hermano menor. Papyrus era un ser con amabilidad infinita, pero si estaba enfadado…

—lamento que tengas todos esos recuerdos, bro. Realmente lo lamento.

—NO ES TU CULPA.

El silencio fue el aliado nuevamente, hasta que Frisk dio un gran suspiro y abrió los ojos.

—¡Pap! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estamos…?

El esqueleto fue largamente abrazado por la humana, quien, desorientada, cerró los ojos con fuerza contra el pecho del hermano menor.

—EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ BIEN, FRISK. ¿COMO TE SIENTES?

—Extraña… y … hambrienta … ¿Y Sans?

—aquí, chica.

—VOY A PREPARARTE UN GRAN PLATO DE ESPAGUETI, FRISK ¡YA LO VERAS! — Soltó, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

—¡Espera! ¿Crees… que pueda ser solo un poco de leche?

—¡POR SUPUESTO! LA LECHE ES BUENA PARA LOS HUESOS.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, canturreando de forma alegre, sin notar que Frisk aún no terminaba de asumir su nueva apariencia.

—Buena para los huesos…

Se levantó la camiseta hasta el hombro y miró los huesos extenderse hasta la punta de sus dedos. Su brazo izquierdo no se sentía diferente, pero si algo más sensible que de costumbre, sintiendo de inmediato un escalofrío abrumador.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto su alma se llenó de **determinación**.

Dos recuadros iluminados aparecieron ante su vista, mientras el collar se teñía de un rojo intenso. _Resetear o Continuar._

—oh, cielos chica… realmente entiendo que no quieras tener ese brazo, pero no quiero ver como lo reseteas todo.

El Sans humano se levantó de la cama y sus pasos lentos se dirigían hasta la puerta.

—Ustedes deberían eliminar la opción de resetear definitivamente, o Sans se pondrá así cada vez que lo vea.

 _*No lo hacemos nosotros. Es tu determinación. Y tu decisión hacer uso de ellos._

El esqueleto se giró bruscamente al escuchar esas tenues voces. Pero a cambio de ver alguna presencia extraña, observó los esqueléticos dedos de Frisk presionar el cuadro de continuar.

—lo lamento, Frisk… yo…

Sans se tambaleó unos segundos, siendo sujetado rápidamente por Frisk, quien no dudó un minuto en levantarse y correr hacia él.

—Estás cansado.

—heh.

Los huesos no eran lo suficientemente pesados como para causarle problema y al notar que volvía a ser un esqueleto, lo cargó hasta recostarlo en la cama.

—Fue una batalla dura. Deberías dormir y reponerte.

—Frisk ¿Realmente estas bien, chica?

—Lo estoy. Recuéstate ahora.

Papyrus entró a la habitación con tres vasos de leche, extendiendo uno para la humana, otro para su hermano y el tercero para él mismo. Notó también que su hermano volvía a ser un esqueleto, por lo que él hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo.

—¡SANS! ACABO DE RECORDARLO. NO HEMOS COMPRADO UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS APROPIADO PARA FRISK… ¿SANS?

Pero el esqueleto mayor se había dormido luego de beber un trago la leche, roncando de manera suave. Miró a la castaña, quien sonreía al observar al bromista.

—No te preocupes, Pap — Susurró la castaña, palmeando el espacio continuo a ella para que el esqueleto más alto se recostara.

—NYE HEH.

La humana parecía curiosa por su brazo, intercambiando el vaso con leche de una mano a otra. Su expresión cambió a una de preocupación cuando lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Humana…

Frisk se preocupó al escuchar susurrara a Papyrus. Aunque supuso que sería para no despertar a Sans.

—No estés preocupado por esto.

—Lo estoy.

—Los humanos tenemos esqueletos por dentro ¿Recuerdas cuando lo vimos en internet?

—¡Por dentro!

—Esto hace que me sienta un poco más parecida a ustedes.

Papyrus no pudo evitar enternecerse con esas palabras. Pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Frisk — Dijo, mientras se quitaba ambos guantes, dejando a la vista sus huesudas manos con los agujeros en el centro — Los esqueletos no nacemos con esto — Murmuró, apuntando al vacío en el centro de su palma —Si Sans y yo lo tenemos, es por…

—Gaster.

—Nuestro padre, cuando comenzamos a crecer, decidió que seriamos buenos sujetos de experimentación. Nos encerraba día y noche para intentar inyectarnos… _determinación._ Del primer niño, que fue el que vivió más junto a nosotros.

Entendió que la única alma con la que lograron experimentar fue con la de Chara. Así se explicaba por sí mismo por qué el resto de las almas no estuvieron en el poder de Asgore, ni tampoco Asriel logró utilizarlas.

—Pap…

—Supongo que por eso Sans y yo, el gran Papyrus, somos tan fuertes — Agregó, sonriendo de manera melancólica — Pero un padre no debería hacer eso con sus hijos… y menos aún con un humano como tú. No se lo perdonaré jamás.

—Pap, todos tomamos buenas o malas decisiones, pero no sabremos el resultado hasta concretarlo.

Sintió una punzada en su alma brillante. La castaña suspiró antes de continuar.

—¿Estas hablando de ti?

—Si. Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de escalar el Monte Ebott. Y los humanos también tomamos malas decisiones, como, por ejemplo… robar, mentir… _matar_.

Recordó la bufanda de Papyrus caer la primera vez que Chara lo degolló. Las lágrimas salieron de inmediato de los ojos miel de Frisk.

—Estoy seguro que no harías algo así, humana.

Abrazó al hermano menor casi de manera instintiva. Gimoteó bajo sus esqueléticos brazos mientras no entendía como Papyrus podía ser tan bueno con ella.

—Paps. Hay algo que quiero pedirte…

—Si el gran Papyrus puede ayudarte…

—Tengo que hablar con _él._

—Oh, no…

—Si no quieres lo entiendo.

—¿Estás haciendo uso de la Guardia Real?

—Eres el único que podrá defenderme frente a él.

—Eres inteligente, Frisk.

Las cuencas entrecerradas del hermano menor provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña, la cual se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño que Sans construyo aparentemente para ella, vistiéndose de manera ligera.

Iría a Hotland. Enfrentaría a Gaster.

La camiseta de manga corta de Sans dejaba ver su brazo esquelético a la perfección. Fue inútil buscar un guante lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirlo y salió resignada para encontrarse con el hermano menor junto al mayor, los que parecían estar discutiendo.

—estás loco si crees que irán solos.

—¡SANS! FRISK QUIERE HACERLO…

—es una locura. No ahora, esperemos hasta mañana, ella está agotada, yo también y…

—Sans. Solamente necesito una respuesta.

La mirada del esqueleto mayor fue a parar en el cuerpo de la castaña usando su camiseta. Y luego a su brazo esquelético, lo que hizo que comprendiera.

—cinco minutos, chica. No más que eso.

—Está bien.

Le daría en el gusto solo para tranquilizarlo. Ya tendría más oportunidades para hablar con Gaster.

El bromista chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron los tres en Hotland, en la puerta principal del gran laboratorio de Alphys. Frisk golpeó un par de ocasiones y fue la misma científica quien permitió que entraran para ver a Gaster.

—F-frisk… ¿Estas bien? ¿Q-quieres que te e-examine…?

—¿Podrías revisarme luego? Necesito hablar con él.

—S-si… está en mi cuarto.

Todos caminaron hacia la habitación de la científica. De camino la castaña notó que Flowey se encontraba durmiendo sobre el escritorio de Alphys, o al menos eso pretendía.

Gaster estaba sentado en la cama, envuelto en una manta, con una taza de café en la mano derecha y un computador portátil en el regazo.

Parecía menos tenebroso que la última vez que lo vio. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero fue detenido por Sans.

—no es necesario, viejo.

—Gracias, Sans… Papyrus… es un placer volver a verlos.

El esqueleto mayor colocó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó al lado de su padre. Alphys se retiró en silencio, pero la tensión que emanaban Papyrus y Frisk era desesperante. El esqueleto menor mantenía tras de sí a la humana, la cual no paraba de temblar.

—viejo, la chica… ella es Frisk.

La castaña frunció el ceño. Aquel esqueleto sabía perfectamente quien era ella. Y seguramente también sabia más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Es una muchacha algo tímida ¿No?

—OBVIAMENTE NO SE SIENTE SEGURA AQUÍ, PADRE.

El científico se colocó unas gafas que descansaban a su lado, en la mesita de noche.

—Papyrus, en mi defensa, puedo asegurarte que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió en aquella sala, más de lo que Sans pudo decirme. Creo que tiene que ver con el _primer niño_ , pero estoy investigando aún.

Frisk sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Pudo ver flamear el ojo de ambos hermanos con preocupación.

—qué demonios tiene que ver Chara con todo eso…

—ÉL MURIÓ. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE…

—¿Es seguro hablar de esto en frente de la jovencita?

—Si Chara tiene algo que ver con esto — Soltó la castaña apuntando su brazo izquierdo — Es apropiado que yo también lo sepa.

Gaster sonrió de medio lado.

—Es posible que cuando experimenté con su alma, su determinación fuera tan fuerte como para hacerme desaparecer del espacio-tiempo y mantenerme en un vacío constante. Es probable que aquella alma, durante todos estos años, haya estado alimentándose de la energía de sus pares, el resto de los niños y Frisk, acumulando el suficiente poder como para manipularme a su gusto. Al fin y al cabo, siempre estuvimos consiente de su poder.

—¿te refieres a las líneas temporales?

—FRISK NO TIENE ESE PODER… YO LO RECORDARÍA. ASÍ COMO SUCEDÍA CON CHARA.

—Siempre tan inocente, Papyrus…

El esqueleto menor miró de inmediato a la castaña, quien desvió la mirada. Suspiró y acumulando su determinación, dos recuadros aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Afortunadamente, solo eran los de Salvar y Continuar. Ya encontraría el minuto apropiado para contarle todo a Papyrus.

—¡FRISK!

—Este es el poder que tengo. El mismo que utilicé para sacarte de ahí, Gaster.

—Fascinante… podría estudiarlo y…

—¡NO! BASTA DE ESO.

—Paps…

—¡SANS!

—nada de tocar a la chica, G.

—¿Por qué tanto interés por la humana, hijos?

—PORQUE ES MI HERMANA MENOR Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS CON ELLA LO QUE HICISTE CON NOSOTROS.

—¿Hermana menor?

—verás, papá…

—¿Estas involucrado sentimentalmente con un humano, Sans? ¿Acaso estás loco?

—no es tu problema, viejo.

Gaster parecía impactado, sin saber que decir, observaba a sus hijos con intranquilidad.

—No es por eso que estamos aquí. Solo quiero preguntarle ¿Mi brazo volverá a ser como antes?

—Si tanto te importa tu apariencia física, podrías pedirle a Alphys que construya una prótesis para ti.

—Mi apariencia no es algo que a ti deba preocuparte, Gaster. Quiero saber si despellejar un brazo humano hasta los huesos traerá algún tipo de consecuencia o algo parecido.

—Solo eres menos humana y más monstruo.

Frisk salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Con los puños cerrados, caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta salir del laboratorio con la mente llena de dudas. Sin rumbo fijo, terminó entre las flores eco de Waterfall y se sentó en el césped húmedo por la lluvia, alejada de todo camino y monstruos.

Aquel sujeto, Gaster, era un idiota. Aquello era lo único que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

 _*Frisk._

Las almas parecían estar inquietas en su interior. No notó en que minuto apareció en el limbo.

—Lo lamento, todo esto…

 _*Nadie podría predecir que esta línea temporal seria así._

—Chara está vivo.

 _*No exactamente. Su alma, al igual que la tuya, son demasiado fuertes. Fue nuestro error creer que él no estaría aquí._

—¿Puede hacerle daño a alguien aquí?

 _*Imposible. Ni siquiera podemos sentir su presencia._

—Eso es bueno…

 _*Pero debemos ser precavidos. Podría intentar acercarse a alguien…_

—Flowey.

 _*Es posible. Cuando percibamos algo, te lo comunicaremos._

Volvió en sí y aún seguía recostada en el césped. Sus pensamientos iban y venían de forma irregular, hasta que una corriente de aire helado hizo que temblara.

—oye, Frisk.

Sans se acomodó a su lado, sonriéndole de manera satisfecha. Aquella mujer era de armas tomar cuando merecía. Ya no quedaba rastro de la niña que conoció hace tantos años.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención enfrentarlos así con su padre…

—es un imbécil.

—¡Lo es!

El bromista comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Quedaron frente a frente debido a la risa de ambos, Frisk secándose las lágrimas que salieron debido a su alegría y Sans colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la humana.

—los esqueletos no tienen labios.

—Créeme, no es la primera vez que escucho eso.

—sonríe, Frisk.

—¿Eh?

—solo sigue sonriendo.

La castaña sonrió de manera amplia, dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes frente al esqueleto. Éste, de un movimiento rápido, chocó los suyos con los de la humana, para luego girarse y darle la espalda.

Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio, mientras Frisk dejaba de sentir aquel dolor agudo en su dentadura. Aquel fue un mal movimiento.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, Sans fue quien dio ese pequeño primer paso.

—Sans…

—lo siento, chica ¿Te duele?

—No…

—¿entonces?

—Siento como si estuviéramos en el infinito.

Sans se giró bruscamente ¿Acaso el golpe había sido tan fuerte como para atrofiar el cerebro de la humana? Suspiró de manera ligera, observando aquellos ojos miel que se dirigían hasta el cielo.

En otro lugar no habría más que piedras o deformaciones, pero aquel paisaje era simplemente hermoso. Las luces, las flores y las linternas en el techo daban una apariencia majestuosa al lugar, tal como había leído y visto en los libros que conservaba y hablaban sobre el universo.

En conjunto, todo parecía la vía láctea.

—feliz cumpleaños, Frisk.

—… Gracias.

El bromista se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano en dirección a la humana, la cual correspondió el gesto, entrelazando sus dedos esqueléticos con los de él.

—vamos a casa.

—A casa.

Caminaron entre la hierba para llegar a Snowdin, en donde el mayor tuvo que quitarse su chaqueta para proteger a la chica del frio, o tendría un resfriado.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, el confeti cayó directamente en la cabeza de Frisk. Ella logró ver un gran cartel que decía 'Felicidades', varios globos y a sus amigos reunidos en la que ahora era también su casa.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a reír sorprendida, mientras los demás comenzaban a cantar deseándole felicidad y amor. Sopló las velas del pastel que Toriel preparó para ella, mientras era abrazada por cada monstruo que estaba en el lugar.

Nadie preguntaba más allá de lo necesario por su brazo esquelético. Lo que agradeció mentalmente.

El ajetreo duró hasta pasada la media noche y con cansancio acumulado, cuando la casa de los hermanos estuvo vacía, decidió que sería bueno dormir y despejar sus pensamientos.

Entró al cuarto de baño y se colocó un pijama bastante abrigado para dormir. Las noches en Snowdin serían difíciles sin la preparación necesaria.

Cuando salió se encontró a Sans sin camiseta y solo con sus pantalones habituales puestos, seguramente buscando alguna otra ropa para dormir.

Lo miró con detención unos segundos. Tenía algunas marcas en sus huesos.

—¿disfrutando la vista?

Ella se sonrojó al instante. Pero desvió el tema.

—En la escuela estudiábamos los huesos. Sus nombres, ubicación, esas cosas.

—Una clase _humorística_.

—¡Sans!

—¿o más bien _tibia_?

La castaña comenzó a reír de manera suave.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

El esqueleto parecía confundido.

—en la cama. Conmigo, o si te molesta puedo irme al sillón… da igual, chica.

—Lo tenías fríamente calculado.

Sans sonrió satisfecho.

—no pienses mal, pero prefiero mantenerte cerca.

Frisk lo entendió de inmediato. El bromista estaba preocupado por ella, lo que sucedería desde ahí en adelante era un misterio para ambos.

—Si estaremos aquí, tendré que comprar una estufa o algo así — Murmuró, mientras se metía a la cama y se acurrucaba entre las mantas. Sans la siguió, apagando la luz y dejándose ambientar solo por el sonido de la tormenta de nieve que comenzaba a formarse fuera.

—mañana. Hoy habrá calor humano — Murmuró también el esqueleto, volviéndose humano luego de un destello de luz. Sintió de inmediato a la joven humana acercarse hasta él.

Comprendió de inmediato cuando ella decía que los huesos estaban congelados. No notó hasta ese momento, en que la mano esquelética de Frisk se apoyó sobre su pecho.

—Buenas noches.

—descansa.

El ahora humano Sans comenzó a roncar en menos de un segundo, lo que hizo reír a la castaña. Suspiró, mirando su mano esquelética e intentó dormir sin éxito.

No dimensiono cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos grititos provenientes desde la habitación de al lado. Los grititos iban en aumento hasta que ya parecían alaridos de dolor, o miedo.

Sans abrió un solo ojo y desapareció del lado de Frisk.

—¡Pap! Despierta, despierta.

La castaña escuchó que estaba en la habitación contigua, por lo que se levantó para acompañar a ambos hermanos. Papyrus estaba envuelto en sudor, lo cual era extraño para Frisk, pero se limitó a tomar una mano del hermano menor entre las de ella hasta que se tranquilizó.

—NO TE PREOCUPES, SANS.

—no pasaba hace tiempo.

—ES PORQUE LO VI...

Papyrus hablaba de Gaster.

—Lo lamento.

—NO ES TU CULPA, HUMANA.

—¿Estas bien?

—SI… DORMIRÉ AHORA.

—¿seguro, bro? Puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres.

—¡SANS, EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ES MAYOR PARA ESO!

—heh.

—Pap. Mañana tendremos una cita de hermanos ¿De acuerdo? Descansa, será un día especial.

—¿DE VERDAD, FRISK? ¡NYEH HEH HEH!

Sans sonrió, ya que automáticamente había desaparecido la expresión de terror en la cara de su hermano. Lo acompañaron unos minutos más hasta que volvió a dormir y regresaron hasta su habitación, en donde se recostaron para esta vez dormir de verdad.

—¿qué planeas, chica?

—Voy a contarle todo. Espero que no se enfade conmigo.

—oh.

—Pero primero haré que tenga un buen día.

—estas tomando en serio esto de la pequeña familia.

Frisk asintió. Los parpados le pesaban y poco a poco fue durmiéndose, esperando que la conversación con Papyrus no terminara en desastre.

Temió por primera vez la posibilidad de acabar con su final feliz. Y temió aún más hacer uso de su primer _Reset._ Y temió la reacción de Sans.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Mucho amor y determinación para todos.

 _Setchan._


	11. Camino Al Olvido

**Camino al olvido**

Soltó un gran suspiro y se estiró bajo las mantas. Miró por la ventana y el sistema de luz artificial que Alphys inventó para el subterráneo aún no se encendía, por lo que, mirando su teléfono, Frisk confirmó que aún era de madrugada.

Se giró y observó a Sans, quien roncaba suavemente y su expresión de tranquilidad calmó sus pensamientos. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba viviendo en el subterráneo, aun no entendía del todo como funcionaban los monstruos, por ejemplo, los esqueletos podían abrir y cerrar sus cuencas como si de ojos humanos se tratase. También podían sudar, sonrojarse, comer y un sinfín de cosas más.

Dejó de divagar y le atribuyo toda la responsabilidad a la magia.

Se acurrucó contra el esqueleto y este instintivamente la abrazó, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre ella de manera que ya no podía moverse demasiado. Sonrió para sí misma y volvió a escuchar la respiración del bromista, poco a poco relajándose hasta que los nervios se hicieron presentes, contrayendo su estómago.

Papyrus se decepcionaría mucho luego de contarle la verdad. Toda la verdad.

Si tan solo pudiera evitar con todas sus fuerzas cometer aquel error que envió todo al demonio, literalmente, no estaría así de asustada.

A su cabeza volvieron las imágenes cuando Flowey le comentó que quería presentarle a un amigo. La llevó hasta aquella sala en donde había varios ataúdes de colores diferentes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al leer aquel nombre.

 _'Chara'_

No era la primera vez que se lo mencionaban. Escuchó las múltiples historias que contaban más tragedias que alegrías, por lo que rápidamente, volvió por sobre sus pasos.

Pero un ser le impedía el paso. El mismísimo demonio de suéter a rayas y mejillas sonrojadas le observaba con una sonrisa aterradora desde la puerta de aquel lugar, con la flor a su lado.

La llamó por su nombre y ella dio un paso atrás, mientras el primer niño caído avanzaba hacia ella.

No tenía ni una miserable idea de cómo aquel humano logró volver a su forma corpórea y no solamente un alma roja escarlata tintineante como recordó ver en algunas ocasiones.

Antes de enfrentarse a Asgore y liberar a todo el subterráneo, fue asesinada por Flowey.

Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Chara se apoderó de su alma cuando apenas tenía once años y se dedicó a hacer y deshacer a su voluntad. Tenía tenues recuerdos de lo que sucedió durante todos esos años, lo único que recordaba a la perfección eran las conversaciones en el limbo.

Y cuando el demonio y ella llegaban a acuerdos para intentar inducir algún tipo de situación en especial, como, por ejemplo, reconciliar a Toriel y Asgore.

Hizo uso de su primer Reset por culpa de Chara y fue consciente de sus habilidades para Salvar y Continuar, un mundo realmente nuevo e interesante de explorar. Aunque trataba de convencerse de que seguía siendo ella misma, no lo era.

Como era de esperarse, Sans lo notó.

Y se lo advirtió.

Pero no era consciente de lo que hacía. A penas y podía dar un par de pasos por su propia cuenta y aquel demonio hacia lo que quería con su cuerpo y alma.

—Frisk… ¿estas despierta?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la ronca voz del esqueleto.

—Si — Respondió, con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. Se encargó de limpiarlas antes de girarse y sonreírle al esqueleto.

—sabes, he querido preguntarte esto desde hace un tiempo… pero…

Ella frunció el ceño. Luego invitó al esqueleto para que hablara.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿planeas salir del subterráneo… y _buscarla_?

Los músculos de la castaña se tensaron al instante. Sans ni siquiera estaba pensando en sí mismo, o en el resto de los monstruos.

Solamente ella. Y su madre.

—Planeo salir del subterráneo para liberarlos y que podamos vivir allá arriba. Pero no lo he hecho por miedo, Sans. Aunque ahora, siendo mayor de edad, será más fácil, así no tendré que volver con _ella_.

—¿así de asustada?

—Si. Me aterra la idea de tocar la barrera y que todo salga mal, que aparezca Flowey, o Chara, o ahora Gaster y me asesinen y todo se acabe. Me aterran tus juicios, volver a todo eso… no…

El bromista se volvió humano y atrajo a la chica contra su cuerpo, abrazándola de manera brusca. Tanta confusión y miedo en la mente de Frisk le hizo sentir temor a sí mismo, por lo que decidió calmarla y deseó no haber preguntado nada.

—en el fondo siempre he creído en ti, Frisk. Sé que no fuiste tú la que hizo todo ese desastre, siempre supe que podríamos ser amigos y siempre he creído que nos sacarás de este encierro. No te sientas presionada, chica. Todo a su tiempo.

—Gracias.

—aquí — Dijo el esqueleto, con su dedo índice sobre el alma brillante de la chica — no hay AMOR. Solo amor.

—Juicio adelantado.

—no volveré a hacerlo.

—A ti no te gusta prometer cosas, Sans.

—no es una promesa. No lo haré mientras no aumente.

Ella sonrió de medio lado. Era lógico, de todos modos, que Sans sintiera inseguridad luego de todos esos años en donde su cuerpo se movía como un títere, lo asesinaba una y otra vez sin piedad y luego todo comenzaba desde cero.

—No aumentará mientras sea consciente de lo que hago.

Tenían que ser realistas. Las almas dijeron que no había opciones de resetear, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. También que Chara no aparecería, pero existía en sus cabezas, atormentándolos.

Y con Gaster cerca, el panorama se complicaba.

—hay otra cosa…

—¿Si?

—nunca hemos tenido una cita, nosotros.

—Recuerdo una conversación aterradora en Grillby's y en el MTT Resort. Esas fueron nuestras citas.

El bromista entrecerró sus ahora azules ojos, como si no le gustara que ella jugara con eso.

—estoy hablando en serio.

—Podemos ir a una. Cuando quieras.

—con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—las anteriores tienen que quedar en el olvido.

Ella soltó una carcajada y asintió. Parecía que el esqueleto estaba celoso de su propio hermano. Lo observo largos minutos, notando su leve rubor.

—Iré a preparar desayuno ¿Quieres algo?

—lo que hagas está bien…

Y el esqueleto volvió a dormirse. Ella soltó una carcajada al escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Sans, mientras se metía a la ducha y se alistaba para comenzar un nuevo día.

Su brazo esquelético ardió un poco bajo el agua caliente, pero supuso que era normal. En la cocina preparó un butterscotch pie y para cuando estaba en el horno, Papyrus irrumpió en la cocina, aun en pijama y con sombras grisáceas bajo sus cuencas.

—WOWIE, HUMANA. HUELE DELICIOSO.

¿Acaso a Papyrus le gustaba algo más que el espagueti?

—Lo hice para ustedes. Es la primera vez sin supervisión de Toriel, creo — Respondió. Sonrió de medio lado y se tranquilizó al ver al hermano menor maravillado con la vista pegada en la cocina.

—POR CIERTO, HUMANA….

El tono del esqueleto bajó considerablemente.

—¿Si?

—Lo siento. Por lo de mi tonto padre…

Parecía bastante frustrado.

—¡Paps! — Soltó riéndose —Esta bien. No tienes por qué estar enfadado, ya sucedió y no hay vuelta atrás. Y si Gaster tiene que disculparse con alguien, es con ustedes.

—ÉL DESAPARECIÓ EL MISMO DÍA EN QUE CHARA CAYÓ AL UNDERGROUND.

Cada vez que Frisk escuchaba ese nombre se le erizaba la piel.

—Papyrus. Hay algo que debes saber antes de que toda esta conversación vaya más allá. Y estoy consciente de que puedes detestarme luego de que sepas esto.

—NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, FRISK. NADA PUEDE SER TAN TERRIBLE.

El pastel estaba listo, por lo que, con cuidado, sirvió dos trozos junto a dos tazas de té y las llevó a la mesa, permitiendo que Sans durmiera cuanto quisiera y ojalá no despertara tan pronto.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Frisk comenzó por contarle sus orígenes, la historia de su infancia y la motivación para escalar el Monte Ebott. Continuó explicándole su conciencia de las líneas temporales, sobre las opciones para resetear y sus cortos, pero felices primeros años en el Underground.

Le permitió saber su dolor luego de la trampa de Flowey y Chara, su soledad encerrada en el limbo mientras el demonio actuaba cuanto quería y sus pecaminosas acciones hasta que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar las posibilidades y continuar con su vida, hasta el accidente que la trajo a esta línea temporal.

El silencio que inundaba la habitación fue exasperante para la humana. A esas alturas las lágrimas estaban por todo su rostro, mientras el esqueleto, impactado, no sabía cómo procesar tanta información.

—Pese a todo, Pap, no puedo deshacer mis memorias, pero debes saber que siempre los he querido a todos con mi vida. Ustedes han sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido después de la muerte de papá. Y no me arrepiento de haber escalado el Monte Ebott.

El esqueleto se levantó sin responder, subiendo las escaleras para luego entrar a su habitación.

Frisk golpeó la mesa con el puño esquelético y maldijo a Chara y luego a sí misma. Las lágrimas no se detenían y tenía que pensar en volver a las Ruinas, o Resetear, o lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Los recuadros iluminados estaban frente a ella.

 _True Reset._

 _Continue._

Pero no podía ser tan cobarde. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el botón de continuar y temblorosos, lo presionaron, desapareciendo al instante.

El collar del infinito que colgaba en su pecho se tiñó de rojo intenso, lo que le sacó una tímida sonrisa. La determinación terminaría asesinándola algún día.

Suspiró, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a suspirar. Escuchó el crujir de la madera.

Papyrus nuevamente estaba a su lado. Extendió hasta ella un pequeño libro que contenía fotografías de todos sus amigos en el subterráneo.

—DE ALGÚN MODO SABIA PARTE DE LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR. LAS PESADILLAS QUE TENGO, Y TUVE EN LAS OTRAS LINEAS…

—No continúes, por favor.

—DE TODOS MODOS, HUMANA ¡ESTA ES LA FRISK QUE CONOZCO, LA QUE HA PASADO SU TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! — Le respondió.

Apuntando con sus huesos, mostró las fotografías cuando Frisk era aún una niña, la que pudo notar su crecimiento a través de ese álbum de retratos.

—No recuerdo nada de esto.

—ES NORMAL. TUS MEMORIAS DEBEN SER CONFUSAS.

—Pap…

—FRISK. ESTÁ BIEN. ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS PODIDO HABLAR CONMIGO SOBRE ESTO…

—Lo lamento.

—NO LO LAMENTES. NOS CONVIERTE EN MEJORES AMIGOS HERMANOS.

Ella comenzó a reír. De pronto el collar brilló de todos los colores de manera intensa.

—Ellos también… quieren disculparse contigo. Todos nosotros nos arrepentimos de nuestras acciones, no tuvimos oportunidad de cambiar las posibilidades hasta ahora.

—TODOS FUERON BUENOS NIÑOS, FUE UNA LASTIMA PERDERLOS TAN RÁPIDO.

Instintivamente la mano de Papyrus se juntó con la de Frisk y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa especialmente melancólica.

—¿la cita comenzó tan temprano?

La voz grave de Sans sorprendió a ambos amigos, Papyrus suspirando exasperado y Frisk riendo suavemente. El esqueleto mayor se sirvió una taza de café y los acompañó, mientras la castaña le servía un poco de pastel.

—FRISK, SOBRE ESO, QUISIERA PEDIRTE UNA COSA.

—¿Si?

—LA CITA DEBE SER EN LA SUPERFICIE. ME GUSTARÍA CONOCER LOS LUGARES EN DONDE VIVISTE ¡SERÁ EMOCIONANTE!

La castaña abrió sus ojos conmocionada. Quizás esa era una forma en la que Papyrus aceptaba sus disculpas, ya que le tomaría tiempo asumir todo lo que ella acababa de decirle. Asintió sin más, levantando su pulgar de forma afirmativa.

—Así será.

—POR CIERTO, HERMANO…

—¿qué sucede, bro?

—ERES AFORTUNADO POR TENER A ALGUIEN COMO FRISK.

El esqueleto mayor se levantó de la silla transformándose en humano. Con cuidado, besó la sien izquierda de Frisk y se encaminó hasta su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro y lágrimas en los ojos.

Sans estaba pasmado en su lugar, mientras que la castaña se sentía liberada.

—eres una gran humana, Frisk. Soy un costal de huesos afortunado.

—Creo que yo soy una humana muy afortunada.

—supongo que hablaron.

—Si. Lo sabe todo.

—de a poco, chica. Estas construyendo un universo en el cual no me da temor despertar.

Frisk se enterneció con ese comentario y le sonrió agradecida. Sus manos se juntaron sobre la mesa, con ambos nerviosos pero felices.

Hasta que la puerta fue golpeada dos veces.

Sans arrastró las sandalias con pereza y abrió, encontrándose de frente con su padre.

—Buenos días, Sans… ¿Por qué la humana está aquí tan temprano?

La castaña sintió una punzada en su alma.

—se llama Frisk, viejo. Ella vive aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El bromista se escuchaba bastante agresivo. De cierto modo se sentía atacado por el constante menosprecio de su papá hacia la castaña. Notó que el científico tenía una expresión bastante tensa.

—¿Aquí?

—pagué esta casa para mí y Papyrus, porque si no me falla la memoria, solíamos vivir en el Núcleo ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Ella vive aquí?

—sí, está conmigo ¿Algún problema?

Aquellas miradas parecían explotar en cualquier momento. Frisk sintió algo de temor al ver los ojos de ambos esqueletos flamear, por lo que, con cautela, subió las escaleras. Notó que Papyrus le hacia una seña para que entrara a su cuarto.

Agradeció el gesto. No quería quedarse sola.

—Esto será insufrible.

—SANS SE ESTÁ LLEVANDO LA PEOR PARTE…

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué me detesta?

—BUENO, FRISK… CREO QUE LE RECUERDAS MUCHO A CHARA. ELLOS FUERON MUY AMIGOS, DE HECHO, PAPÁ DESAPARECIÓ EN CUANTO ÉL MURIÓ…

—Está viendo como la historia se repite.

El esqueleto menor asintió. Frisk, preocupada, deambuló por el cuarto de Papyrus con la cabeza llena de dudas. La observó unos minutos, sonriendo para sí mismo, ya que no quedaba mucho de aquella niña que le jalaba la bufanda para caminar juntos.

Su cabello igual de castaño, ya algo más largo, casi llegando a sus hombros le daba un perfil bastante femenino y adulto. Sus ojos entrecerrados y de color miel parecían temerosos.

Quizás estaba asustada. Decidió tomarla del brazo para bajar las escaleras juntos.

—¿Papyrus, hijo, no me digas que tú también…?

—FRISK ES MI AMIGA, PADRE. SALDREMOS A CAMINAR UN MINUTO, ANTES DE QUE SE ASUSTE MAS DE LO QUE ESTÁ.

—gracias, bro. Iré con ustedes en unos minutos.

La discusión se trasladó desde el portal hacia el espacio frente al televisor. Gaster no parecía demasiado contento y Sans estaba por perder los estribos.

Esqueleto y humana caminaron por Snowdin y sin un rumbo fijo, terminando en la casa de Undyne. Mientras esperaban podían escuchar como la guerrera tocaba el piano.

—¡Pap, Frisk!

—¡BUENAS, UNDYNE! ¿ES DEMASIADO TEMPRANO PARA ESTAR AQUÍ…?

—Puedo imaginar lo que está sucediendo, amigo. Pasen. Les serviré una taza de té.

Undyne parecía más comprensiva que de costumbre. Frisk le ayudó a la guerrera mientras el esqueleto periódicamente revisaba su teléfono.

La castaña reía periódicamente por como su amiga le decía lo buena que fue su fiesta de cumpleaños, también presionándola para cuando iba a usar aquel vestido de verano lila que había obsequiado.

—¡ESTAS ABRUMÁNDOLA, UNDYNE!

—Vamos, colega, ese vestido es perfecto para una cita con tu hermano…

—¡Undyne!

—Lo siento, Punk… ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tal las cosas con el suegro?

 _Suegro._ La castaña palideció al instante y el ánimo de Papyrus bajó considerablemente. A la guerrera parecía causarle más gracia de lo que debería.

—Bueno, la primera impresión fue esto — Dijo con un tono apagado Frisk, mostrándole los huesos a su amiga. Ella asintió — Y creo que no le gusta que esté cerca de ellos.

—Recuerdo cuando éramos niños e iba a jugar con ustedes, Pap. El viejo G era el mal humor hecho monstruo. Nos regañaba siempre que podía ¡Incluso una vez me dijo que me fuera!

—ESO FUE PORQUE LE PEDISTE UNA FOTO DE NUESTRA MADRE.

Frisk levantó a mirada hacia el hermano menor. Aquel era un tema del cual nunca conversaron, ni había querido tocar.

—Asgore siempre dijo que ella era una mujer muy calmada y que según Gaster, era el esqueleto más bonito que había visto.

—NI SANS NI YO LA RECORDAMOS. Y NO HAY NINGÚN RASTRO DE ELLA NI EN EL NÚCLEO NI EN NUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR.

—¿Ella murió joven?

—REALMENTE NO LO SÉ, FRISK.

—Lo siento.

El esqueleto sonrió. De pronto, el teléfono de Frisk sonó de manera estruendosa.

—¿Sans?

—te espero en cinco minutos en Grillby's, chica.

—Pero está cerrado…

—cinco.

La llamada se cortó. Le dio una mirada confundida sus amigos, quienes asintieron con calma. Papyrus se levantó para abrir la puerta mientras la silueta de Frisk se alejaba de ellos.

—¿Estas bien, amigo?

—ELLA TIENE TANTAS HERIDAS QUE SANAR, UNDYNE…

La guerrera palmeó el hombro del esqueleto. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras más caminaba Frisk, el estómago más se le apretaba. Saludaba con timidez a cada monstruo madrugador que veía de camino y esperaba con ansias que Gaster no fuera participe de aquella charla.

Empujo la puerta de Grillby's y esta se abrió de forma suave. Al entrar completamente, notó que Sans le indicaba que cerrara por dentro con llave.

Lo hizo y se colocó tras la barra de manera instintiva. El esqueleto sonrió.

—¿demasiado temprano para una copa de kétchup, chica?

Ella sin más le preparó lo que había pedido.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—bueno, el viejo es de huesos duros. Fue difícil conversar con él sin llegar a … bueno, tu sabes. Ojos encendidos y esas cosas.

—Si estoy causándote problemas, puedo volver a las ruinas, Sans.

—¡no! … digo, no es necesario. Ha entendido lo que ha pasado durante todos estos años en esta línea temporal.

—¿Es por la determinación?

—en parte. Teme por su vida, por la nuestra y por la tuya, chica.

—¿La mía?

—para el viejo las mujeres son seres débiles que debes proteger. Sí, no me mires así, es algo anticuado y eso.

Frisk no notó su ceño fruncido.

—Débil no es precisamente la palabra que usaría para describirme.

—mantuve todo en secreto.

—Sans…

Ella parecía insegura.

—vamos, puedes decirme lo que piensas — Le respondió el esqueleto, entrelazando sus huesos con los de ella.

—¿Es por tu madre?

El bromista bajó la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

—esa es una historia que está camino al olvido, chica.

Las cuencas de Sans se ennegrecieron. Ella sintió miedo por un segundo, pero entendió que quizás sería un tema difícil de hablar de golpe.

Le relleno la copa con kétchup y se sentó a su lado, en un taburete. El bromista tomó aire y se preparó para hablar.

Tenía que ser valiente. Por él. Por ella.

 _Por las posibilidades juntos._

* * *

 _Mis queridas almas determinadas. Son las 3:48am y no podía dormir sin antes actualizar._

Bueno, me he desaparecido un poquito, pero oh god, he estudiado/trabajado mucho.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, sus favs y follows. He de continuar esta historia hasta que este hermoso pero perverso cerebro pueda con él.

Un abrazo para todos.

 _Setsuna C._


End file.
